Dipper's Choice
by brewer235
Summary: After learning a dark secret Dipper is faced with a difficult and life changing choice that will shape the future of himself and the one's that he loves. (Rated M for Lemons and Graphic violence in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV**

I was 15 when Mable and I moved in with gruncle Stan in Gravity Falls. Our parents decided that we should live with our uncle for a few years while they traveled around the world. We transferred to Gravity Falls High School where we both picked up on our educations.

Mable already had Candy and Grenda who attended school with her and as for me I only really had Mable. I mostly kept to myself during school and at home was same old same old. Wacky adventures with Mable about three times a week, from gnome's attacking to some wacky accident.

The last bell of school rang as I went to my locker putting away my books as I put my journal three into my bag. I sighed closing and locking it up, and as I turned around, I was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Pacifica and her two friends. "Hey, nerd I have more homework for you to do for me."

She smirked handing me some papers as I sighed "I already told you last time that I wasn't going to do your homework anymore." She laughed tossing them at me. "And I said that if you didn't, I would ruin both you and Mable's reputation so badly that you won't be able to show your faces again."

I clenched my fists knowing she was right; Pacifica was the most popular girl at school along with her friends not to mention the whole town, and she could quickly spread rumors and her parents made sure whoever crossed her paid. Her friends laughed as they walked off, leaving me to do all their work again as I walked to the exit. Mable was waiting for me with a grin on her, as well as various stickers she had found at school as she walked up to me.

"Hey, Dip! ready to go?" I smiled and nodded as we walked back to the mystery shack. We never really cared to walk since we knew almost everyone in town. Though we made sure never to walk home at night since there were all sorts of weird reports of disappearing teens

We reached the shack I headed upstairs sitting down at my desk opening up my math book as I began to work on all the homework I have. After about three hours I finally finished heading downstairs were Mable was sitting with Waddles watching T.V "Dipper? Finally! Come watch some T.V!"

I sat down as she slid down the couch popping her head into my lap. After moving here, Mable got pretty attached to me to me since mom and dad had left overseas. "Did Stan cook dinner?" Mable shook her head "Nope he left money for you to go get a pizza." I sighed as I got up "Great I don't like leaving at night... I always feel like someone's watching me.." I grabbed the money putting it in my pocket as I threw on my coat. "Mable, will you keep an eye on the place?"

She smiled "I'll keep two!" I smiled walking outside as I made my way to "Pizza Palace" I shivered as I began to get that awful feeling again hearing rustling in the woods as I finally made it to the town sidewalks. I walked down just a few blocks from the Pizza place as I heard something behind me.

I turned to see a man in a long coat quickly pushing me to the wall as he held a knife to me neck "Give me your money!" he demanded as I gulped nervously reaching into my pocket pulling out the money I had for food as he grabbed it "Give me the rest!" I shook my head "That's all I have I swear!" I felt sharp pains in my chest and sides before being thrown to the ground.

I groaned in pain seeing the crimson on my hands as the man began to pull off my bloody coat off of me. I tried my best to stop him, but I could feel myself getting tired and weak. He wrestled off my jacket laughing as my sight began to fade. All I could think about was Mable...how I couldn't leave her...all the time we spent seemed to flash before me.

I heard a scream as I looked up seeing the man being dragged into the nearby ally by his feet. I couldn't make out much more as I heard one last terrified scream from him before rolling myself onto my back. I couldn't move having lost so much blood; I was terrified that I would die here on the sidewalk. I knew better than to leave the house but I did anyway like a fool.

I stared up at the sky seeing the stars as I struggled to breathe and stay awake. I weakly called for help, but I doubted anyone could hear me. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I grew more and more tired. I listened to a laugh as I saw another figure stand above me as I tried to speak. I could make out the figure licking its lips as everything faded to black.

I groaned opening my eyes as my head pounded. I heard a familiar voice as I looked up seeing Wendy "Hey Dipper are you alright?" I staggered to my feet "Y..Yeah...I think.." She smiled softly as I checked myself over finding no wounds and them money was still in my pocket. "Hey, dude you sure your alright?" I nodded "Yeah I guess so, I need to get the pizza."

Wendy patted my back "alright I'll walk with you it's dangerous to be out alone." After getting the food, we both walked back to the shack were Mable was waiting outside. "Dipper!" She ran up to me hugging me tight as I patted her head "I'm fine Mable jeez." I said goodbye to Wendy, and after dinner, Mable headed up to bed as I sat in the living room recalling tonight's events before going upstairs and getting into bed.

Opened my journal hoping to find something to explain what happened, a time loop or something maybe. After no results, I closed it laying back as I stared up at the ceiling. I could see two bats asleep on the roof beam as I thought to myself that Gruncle Stan needs to exterminate them. I closed my eyes but opened them after hearing my name whispered. I looked around but saw nobody as I closed my eye's, this time I could feel a hand travel up my leg as I jumped out of bed turning on the light as I looked around again. I looked under my bed and checked under Mable's before getting back into bed closing my eyes and falling asleep.

The next day things seemed to be back to normal. The school went on, as usual, I handed Pacifica her and her friend's homework as she smirked yanking them from me before laughing as she walked off "Thanks, Nerd!" She smiled as she walked away.

I struggled to stay focused and awake at school and was so relieved when the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my sack lunch walking out to the football field sitting down behind the bleachers where I liked to read and enjoy the quiet time. I began to eat before hearing a voice from behind me "Hey Nerd!" I turned to see Pacifica smirking as she strolled around to under the bleachers.

"Hey.." I muttered softly trying to ignore her as I continued to eat. "Don't you have other people to annoy and bother." She smiled flipping her hair to the side "Well of course, but today you're my victim" She reached into my lunch bag grabbing my candy bar opening it up before eating it.

I sighed putting my sandwich away before picking up my bag and getting up to leave "Hey!" I heard her yell as I sighed "What do you want.." She glared at me angrily putting her hands on her hips "You owe me!" I shrugged her off continuing to walk away "I don't owe you for anything.." I felt a strong force push me to the ground as I looked up to see a grinning Pacifica, her eyes red and fangs coming from her mouth "You owe me...for saving your life.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

I stared in disbelief as Pacifica grinned. My instincts kicked in as I jumped to my feet and ran towards the school. I was just an arms reach from the door when I felt hands grab my shirt pulling me into the air as I screamed.

The last thing I remember was being dragged into the sports shed and the glowing eyes of my captor. As I came too, I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my neck, looking around I saw that I was under the bleachers with my lunch sitting out. Even my candy bar was still there as I looked and saw the two bite marks on my neck.

I gathered my things making a run inside. "Was I going crazy?" I thought to myself as I searched for Mable. "Mable!" I yelled as I found her at her locker. "whoa Dipper where's the fire?" I told her all that had happened and when I showed her the bite marks they were gone. "Dipper are you sure? I mean we have seen some crazy stuff, so I don't doubt your story just you don't have much proof.." I sighed rubbing my head

"I know Mable...but it happened.." I hear a unwelcoming voice from behind us "Wow, and I thought you were a nerd before. Now you're just crazy too I mean vampires?" Pacifica and her friends were laughing at me along with other students as I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut it, Pacifica! your just jealous that a vampire favors his blood over yours!"

Pacifica was taken back by Mable's remark as she sneered and walked off with her friends. "Thanks, Mable," I murmured as she smiled. After school, Mable had left with Candy to her house as I gathered my things.

I hadn't seen Pacifica since the incident and couldn't get the memory of what happened out of my head. I headed home walking outside to see Pacifica stepping into a limo before it drove off. I looked up seeing the dark clouds forming as a drop of rain hit my face. "looks like I'm getting wet today.."I muttered to myself as I began my walk home.

Half way home I couldn't help but notice a familiar black limo slowly driving a distance behind me as I picked up my pace. The rain was pouring down harder as I stopped for a moment under a bus stop to dry a bit as the limo drove up.

I looked as the window rolled down with Pacifica smirking at me "Wet?" I frowned looking away as I sat down. She opened the car door motioning me to come in "Theirs no need to be so sour; a free ride is a free ride." I sighed as I heard the distant thunder as I walked over and got into the limo as I shut the door. After the limo had begun to drive, she handed me a hand full of papers

"My homework as usual. Consider this ride as payment for such good work." I hesitantly took the papers opening my bag and setting them in before closing it. I sat awkwardly as we drove down the dirt road the mystery shack was on as Pacifica stared at me with that smug look on her face.

When we arrived at the shack the door was opened as I got up and out of the limo "Oh Dipper." I heard from inside the car as I turned around "Don't let the "Vampire" get you" she teased as the door closed, and the limo drove off. I walked inside seeing gruncle Stan sitting in his underwear watching T.V

"Hey, their squirt how was school?" I sighed setting my book down grabbing some juice from the fridge. "It was same as always I guess.." He groaned stretching "Hey don't let it get you down Dipper. You know I wasn't the brightest kid in school at your age and look at me now!" I gulped as he laughed "Trust me when you're making the big bucks you'll be laughing at all the kids who doubted you."

I went upstairs to my room sitting down at my desk pulling out the mountains of homework I had now to do. I sighed getting up opening the window letting the cool breeze in as I sat and began my long night's work. I hated not having Mable here, how quiet the shack seemed to be out her.

She always made this work seem to go by so fast and put a smile on my face, but tonight she was going to be at Candy's probably getting sick on sprinkles and glitter. After an hour I finished my work setting it neatly into my pack before rubbing my pounding head as I sat back down pulling out Pacifica and her friends work groaning as I opened my book.

I could be out looking into mysteries in the woods or enjoying my afternoon but most weeknights I spend doing her work for her instead. Mable understood my situation which always made me feel better, but it certainly was depressing. I got up frustrated laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling as I began to doze off into a sweet nap.

I could hear soft whispers around me as I tossed a bit. There was always stuff out in the woods making noises, so I honestly have learned to tone it out. My eyes peered open seeing a shadow above me as I closed them back up before opening them again briefly seeing those blood red eyes as I saw Pacifica sitting on me before closing them. My eyes burst open as I jumped up with a scream my heart racing as I looked around the room wiping the sweat from my brow as I got up going to the window closing and locking it.

"Am I going crazy? I must be? It's all the work I'm sure I just need a break." I got up and headed to the bathroom turning on the water as I laid down in the tub to soak as I sighed. "Pacifica...what a bitch.." I muttered to myself as I dunked my head under the water. "If one day she'll be sorry...that she picks on and treats me so awful...after all I've done for her.." I could feel myself blush a but as I shook my head "NO! she is a jerk theirs no way I could like someone like that..."

After my bath, I went back upstairs finishing the last of the homework before crawling into bed. After falling asleep I woke up seeing the moon's shadow on the walls as I tried to get up, I couldn't. I couldn't move at all; I began to panic as I struggled to move even a bit, hearing footsteps as my heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Now now my little Dipper...no need to be scared.." That familiar voice sent shivers down my whole body as I saw Pacifica walk into frame, her eye's glowing red in the light as she smirked at me. "I opened my mouth to scream but couldn't as she placed a finger on my lips sitting beside my head as she ran her other hand through my hair.

"Oh Dipper...how I do love to toy with you..." She snapped her fingers as I found my voice had returned "What's going on!?" I cried out in a panic as she laughed. "Isn't it obvious? You're my prey Dipper...and you owe me your life for saving yours, and I intend to collect my payment."

She got up casually strolling across my room "You see Dipper I am a vampire...half vampire.. but still a very powerful one. Now seeing as you owe me, and have shown me such disrespect I feel like your life is forfeit to me." I gulped as she walked over gripping my neck giving to a squeeze cutting off my air supply.

"Dipper my dear are you ready to die?" I tried to cry out as tears rolled down my cheeks and when it seemed like it was over air filled my lungs as she let go, climbing on top of me. "I can be anywhere and everywhere that I want to Dipper, and no one will EVER believe you that I am a vampire, I could even wipe your memories if I wanted. But...instead of feasting on your corpse I came with an...different proposition for you.." She ran her fingers down my chest bucking her hips against my crotch as small wings spread out from her back.

"Dipper...your smart, which is why I have you be my homework servant, and now I want you..to be my feeding servant. Now you don't need to speak...I just need you to nod and understand your position as my servant seeing as how you don't get a choice aside from death. Whenever I hunger you are going to meet with me, be it at school at your house or where ever I want to so that I can feed on your blood to nourish me. Now before you get smug, I don't "Need" to drink blood, but it is much more delicious that food is to me. You will also continue to do my homework and shall be grateful that I let you live every day, and will keep this little "Deal" a secret." Her hand traveled up to my neck wrapping around it as I though that this all had to be just a nightmare.

"Now do you understand Dipper?" I nodded slowly terrified as I felt her fingers on my neck causing tears to for in my eyes. She gave a soft smile leaning down letting her cold breath caress my neck as she wiped away my forming tears. "Don't be scared Dipper...I know you can't help but be...and that you probably think this is all just a nightmare, but your particular Dipper. Vampires don't give out deals as great as this one to just anybody, and if you are a good boy I'll take great care of you." I felt her fangs gently press into my neck, and after a moment of intense pain, a sense of overwhelming pleasure began to pour through my body making me moan uncontrollably as I felt the blood drain from me. "I can make this a "VERY" Pleasurable experience.." I felt embarrassed as I could feel the warm wet spot in my pants as the feeling went away and I saw her smiling licking a bit of blood from her lips. "Goodnight Dipper...I'll see you again soon." She whispered into my ear as the world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes before jumping up looking around the room as I looked down seeing the dried stain on my pants as I looked over seeing the time. "Crap...I got school soon.." I got up and changed, everything from last night replaying through my head.

I grabbed a quick sandwich for breakfast before walking to school. I got to school and saw Mable standing by our lockers, her face pale as she groaned holding her stomach. "How was Candy's," I asked as she pushed past me vomiting sprinkles and glitter into the nearby trash can.

I patted her back as she wiped her mouth with a smile. "Not as good coming up" she laughed. I gave a small chuckle before opening my locker up inside was a note with a red P on the front as I frowned. "Whats wrong Dipper?" I sighed "Pacifica...she attacked me again.." Mable gasped covering her mouth "She has been attacking you?"

I looked at her confused "I told you yesterday she was a vampire." She looked at me confused before shaking her head "No you didn't" I opened my mouth but stopped when I remembered what Pacifica had said. I looked and pulled out the letter opening it up and pulling out the note.

"Dipper, please drop my work in my locker by 1st period, and I expect you to meet me by the bleachers after school for my meal. Your master Pacifica Northwest."

I crumpled the note as the warning bell rang for the first period, I gave Mable a hug before running off leaving Pacifica's work at her locker before going to class. I was such a star student you would think I would have lots of friends, but I don't talk to many people.

I enjoy my work and studying the journal which I was hoping had some advice on how to deal with vampires. Unfortunately, there was very little in the book. "Maybe I could try garlic...or holy water.." I thought to myself as I easily blew through my assignments without even giving it much thought. After my first period class, I walked to the bathroom splashing some water on my face.

I looked awful, my hair was a mess, my face was pale and my eyes were black with fatigue. "Maybe I should take a few days off school.." I heard the second-period bell as I walked out of the bathroom seeing Pacifica standing there. I just stared at her as she gave an annoyed look "I missed 2! on my homework!" I grunted as I began to walk off.

"Leave me alone..I'm too tired to care.." She grabbed my arm hard making me cry out in pain from her grip. "Don't you dare ignore me!" I clenched my fist pulling my hand from her grasp as I quickly walked to my class leaving her standing in the hall.

After school had ended, I dragged myself to the bleachers sitting down underneath them resting my head on my knees as I closed my eyes. "I will call in.." I thought to myself as I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt violently pulling me to my feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Pacifica roared, her eyes red with hunger and rage as her fangs showed. "I'm tired that's who." I gave a chuckle as she threw me to the ground. "You know I've tried to be nice Dipper! Letting you live, giving you my homework but you still choose to resist me!"

I staggered to my knees rubbing me muddy arm as she towered over me. "I could just kill you right now you filth!"

I clenched my fist standing up "Then just fucking do it!" She stepped back a bit startled by my sudden outburst "Just fucking kill me you bitch! I would rather be dead than have to do anything for such a fucking bitch like you! Every day I have to do your damn work! I don't get enough sleep! I don't get to enjoy adventures with Mable, and if I am doomed to live my life serving a cold hearted vampire bitch like you then just kill me if not then FUCK OFF!"

She grabbed my neck lifting me off the ground as her face was red with rage and her eye's seemed to be full of fire. I closed my eyes expecting it to be the end as my life appears to flash before my eyes. I was completely taken off guard as I felt lips press hard to mine almost sucking the breath out of me as I could feel her tongue invade my mouth.

After an intense minute, she pulled back leaving me gasping as she dropped me. I looked up to see her face red with embarrassment as she darted off with lightning speed.

"What...just happened..." I muttered to myself just sitting in complete confusion. After sitting for a minute, I got up and began to walk home speechless. My fist kiss..and with Pacifica as well for that matter. My face must have been dark red as I made it home going upstairs just sitting on my bed "What..just happened.."

 **Pacifica POV**

I ran fast, climbing to the roof where I paced back and forth furious. "How DARE to look speak to me that way! After all the mercy I have shown him he dares to call me a bitch! And what the fuck is wrong with me! I KISSED him!? My first kiss with...with Dipper!"

I cried out kicking the air conditioning unit as I sat down bringing my knees to my chest. My heart was racing, I was so furious and confused. I had never been stood up too, never felt...afraid as I did just then, never been treated like I was just an ordinary non-vampire girl. I kept replaying everything that had happened in my head his words echoing over and over, calling me a bitch telling me to fuck off.

As the rush of being stood up to began to wear off, I started to feel...weird...like I felt upset by what he said. "I'm not a bitch...I saved his life, let him do my homework, and I even spared his life! But...would he rather me kill him than see me...?"

I began to think of everything...making fun of him, belittling him and his sister, making him do my work EVERY day, and I even have stalked him in the shadows toying with him for years. "Maybe I am a bitch.." I muttered softly before getting up, spreading my wings before taking flight to Dipper's shack.

I landed on the roof scaling down the wall peeking into Dipper's window. I could see him curled up in his bed as I went to open the window. Before I could get in I heard Mable running up the stairs. "Dipper! Let's go explore!" She begged pulling on his covers. "Not today Mable..I'm not in the mood."

She frowned running out the room and outside "Stupid Dipper!" I landed behind her smiling as I walked up to her, she turned and before she could speak I used my power's to hypnotize her "Mable; you had a great day today exploring with Dipper."

She wobbled stuck in my trance "It was great.." I smiled before turning her around and snapping my fingers setting her free before flying back to the roof. I sighed laying back resting my eye's waking back up as the sun went down. I yawned as I peeked inside seeing Dipper asleep as I opened the window slipping in locking the attic door.

I climbed on top of Dipper using my powers to be weightless as not to disturb him as he tossed a bit. I felt something odd and warm bubble up inside me as I smiled. I ran my finger down his cheek before giving him a shake. I have to go through with this, and for once in my life I needed to swallow my pride to try and "Fix" for a better term this whole ordeal.

Dipper opened his eyes, and after seeing me, he tried to jump up. I stopped him with ease covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. "Dipper listen to me." He tossed and struggled trying hard to yell as I kept him pressed down. "Dipper I'm not here to toy or demand anything so...so...please just listen.."

He seemed stunned by my words as he stopped struggling to look up at me as I felt my cheeks blush a small bit. I swallowed down hard the lump in my throat as I coughed "I...am sorry.." I said softly as I uncovered his mouth.

"Look...I have been...a small bit less than fair in my treatment of you in this whole ordeal. So...I would like to...apologies." He gave me a confused look "And why should I believe you?"

I frowned "Look Dipper I am trying to keep my cool about all this so look you DO owe me your life, and as payment, you will let me feed but I would rather this be a mutually beneficial thing and be simple." I climbed off him letting him sit up as I sat on Mable's bed.

"Now look I will free you from the responsibility of doing my homework, and in return, I would like you to instead tutor me for an hour after school." Dipper gave me a look of suspicion "Tutor you?" I blushed "Yes!? I'm not very good at my studies as you are and require help. He sighed and nodded "Fine whatever you say."

"Good and as for feeding, I will request that we start off...simple. Tomorrow if you will meet me and if you would...please I would like to feed." I stood up offering him my hand as he hesitantly shook it and I smiled walking to the window.

"Good now that our business is concluded I have...other matters to attend to." I climbed out stopping before I left "Oh and Dipper." He looked back at me "If you EVER tell anyone about that kiss, you will regret it!" And with that, I flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's POV**

I sat in class staring at the clock. Another 10 minutes until schools out and I have to meet Pacifica. As the time passed and the bell rang as I packed up my things and walked out to the football field.

Mable had headed home after I told her I had plans as I saw Pacifica sitting on the bleachers. She saw me, standing up giving me a smirk.

"It's about time you showed up." I sighed pulling out my books. "Let's just get this over with Pacifica."

She gave me an angry look "Look I don't expect you to like this, but you could at least try and be somewhat friendly with me." I gave her a glare before sighing "Alright..I'm sorry."

She blushed lightly sitting next to me "Thank you.." I opened my book as she pulled out her work and I began to go through the equations with her as she sat.

I looked over and couldn't help but blush a little as she fidgeted confused at all I was explaining to her. I stopped looking over at her as she blushed "Did you understand all that?"

She looked away and shook her head embarrassed as I sighed. I sat my book in her lap and began to go through it slowly with her. Eventually, she began to comprehend the equations as I looked to see an hour had passed.

"Pacifica I need to go." I said putting my book away as she tugged at my arm "Dippier..I..need to feed." I sighed and sat down blushing as I motioned her over.

She sat in my lap as I looked at her confused "What are you doing?" She blushed "I..Its the easiest way OK!? Get your head out of the gutters."

I looked away as she moved to my neck wrapping her hands around my waist as her fangs slowly pressed into my skin. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan as a wave of euphoria poured over me feeling her feed.

She grinded her hips into mine, and after a minute, she pulled off my neck panting as we both looked at each other blushing.

She climbed off me and coughed wiping her mouth "Well..thank you for the meal." she looked away embarrassed. "Hey, Dipper." I hear a voice call out as Wendy walked up to us "Whats up you two?"

I blushed "Oh um nothing just you know helping with her studies is all." She smiled at me, and I could feel my heart race. "Aww that's cool of you Dipper, I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a movie tonight with me."

I almost jumped up as I nodded "Of course! I'd love to!" I felt hands grab my arm hard and pull me down "Dipper can't tonight!" I was shocked to see Pacifica; red-faced holding my arm "Dipper has plans to go to the movies tonight with me!"

I stood there in absolute shock and confusion as Wendy shrugged "Oh it's cool then, maybe some other time Dipper." She gave me a wink before running off to Tambry who was waiting as I tried to call her back.

My blood boiled as I turned around "What the hell Pacifica!? We never had plans, and I wanted to go with Wendy!" She sneered and shrugged "Well you have plans now, and I expect you to be ready at seven sharp when I come to pick you up unless you want to be tied to the flagpole naked here at school."

I clenched my fists and groaned before grabbing my bags and storming off. "See you tonight!" She yelled as she faded from my view."

 **Pacifica's POV**

I don't know why I did all that, seeing Dipper drooling all over that Wendy just made my blood boil for some reason. I was so furious, and now I have a freaking date tonight, with Dipper!

I floated home landing at my mansion's front door as the butler let me in taking my bags as I walked upstairs. "Mistress your parents have left the state for the week this morning and shall return next Sunday."

I sighed "Very well, thank you, Sebastian." I walked up to my room opening my door before closing it and locking it. I looked around at my bright pink room as I undressed dropping my clothes as I laid nude on my bed stretching out as I grabbed one of my many teddy bears giving it a squeeze as I thought over all the things in my head.

As stressed as I was I decided to "Relieve" myself as I reached down sliding my finger into my folds as I moaned softly fondling my breasts as I smiled "Mmmm so good.." I moaned moving my fingers faster as I gasped and moaned.

Feeding already gets me hot and bothered, so it didn't take long before I reached my limit sliding three fingers in as I cried out "Dipper!" I moaned before realizing it covering my mouth as I turned dark red, even though nobody heard.

I laid there in disbelief at what I had just said as I got up going to my personal bathroom before getting into the bathtub. "What the hell is wrong with me.." I mumbled as I began to wash myself up.

After my bath, I got out going to my closet as I looked through my dresses as I looked them over. "If I'm going to go through with this then I should at least look nice.." I pulled out a lovely ocean blue short dress setting it on the bed as I gathered the rest of my clothing.

"Dipper had best not disappoint me," I mumbled as I sat down combing my hair as I looked at the clock. 6:30 I sighed getting up and sliding on my dress and heels as I walked downstairs where a limo was already waiting for me.

I stepped inside sitting, "to the mystery shack please." I demanded as the driver nodded pulling out of the driveway.

 **Dipper's POV**

"I can't believe I'm going out with Pacifica.." I groaned as I pulled out my nicest shirt and pants. "Dipper's got a date! Dipper's got a date!" she laughed as she teased poking me as I frowned.

I put on my clothes as it got later and later. "Now dipper be sure to use protection." She laughed as I blushed "Shut up!"

I heard a knock at the door as I went downstairs opening it seeing Pacifica standing there in a shimmering blue dress as I blushed deeply "Ummm daa.." was all I could say as she smirked, "See something you like?"

I shook my head "Let's just go." She grabbed my arm locking it with her's "Don't forget you need to be a gentleman to me now escort me to my car."

I sighed walking her to the limo as we got inside. "You cleaned up nice." She smiled as she scooted over next to me, "What do you think?" She pressed herself against me making me blush as she clearly showed off her cleavage.

"You umm look great..." I murmured blushing as she grinned and flicked her hair "But of course I am pretty perfect." I sat feeling awkwardly waiting for the limo to get us to the movie's as I looked out the window wishing I was going with Wendy.

We arrived at the movies, and Pacifica grabbed my arm hard pulling me out locking hers with mine as she walked us up to the counter purchasing us tickets for a scary movie before going inside.

We grabbed some food before heading to our theater as Pacifica lead me to a door that said private as she leads me to a small booth in the back of the theater.

"Only the best seats for us." She sat down as I sat beside her. "You know Dipper you could stand to enjoy yourself a little." The lights dimmed as the movie started, I blushed as Pacifica placed her hand on mine as the dark and creepy intro began.

The longer the film went on, the closer she got to me, as the jump-scares happened she would cling to my arm. It was kinda funny seeing a vampire who was afraid of scary movies, and I couldn't help but notice how...normal she was.

This wasn't the snobby bitch that bullied Mable and me at school; it was like I was with an entirely different Pacifica. I blushed as she buried her head in my arm as the gory scene in the movie began.

It didn't bother or scare me much since I deal with real monsters daily. I heard a rumble as I looked over seeing her blushing "D...Dipper can I...eat.?" I blushed deeply looking around "Here?" She nodded at me innocently

"Nobody can see us...p..please?" I blushed and nodded as she got up slowly positioning in my lap as we both turned red looking at each other awkwardly " ..?" I murmured "Yeah..?"

I looked away embarrassed "W..Why are you..such a..bitch at school? I mean your...different around me.."

She blushed looking down as she fidgeted a bit. "It's hard dipper...being me..living with my parents, being rich I always have to live up to their standards...be somebody I'm not..I don't get to be myself; even my friends only hang around because I'm attractive and wealthy like them. I..feel like I don't have to worry about all that around you."

I blushed intensely scratching my head "Well...I don't expect you to..be anything your not." She smiled softly, and for the first time I looked into her purple eyes and thought just how beautiful she looked. It was short lived as she blushed and softly slapped my head "Earth to the nerd! S..Stop staring!"

I blushed and laughed softly as her lips moved to my neck piercing my skin as the familiar euphoria poured over me forcing a moan out of my mouth. My whole body was hot and felt amazing, and as she ran her hand up my side and through my hair, it sent electricity through my as I felt her moan softly into my neck.

After a few minutes, she pulled back blushing as she apparently felt my "Excitement" in my pants as we sat there panting. " ..?" "Y..Yeah.." I cooed as she got off me. "I..um...want to thank you..for you know...the stuff and...the talking stuff.."

I blushed lightly and gave her a confused look "What do you mean?" She stood up tearing a small bit of her dress off as she moved and tightly tied it around my eyes. "Pacifica I can't see!"

She pushed me into the chair "Just sit still!" I got a shiver of fear as I froze up not moving as I felt her hands "Don't you dare take that off you understand!" I nodded "Y..Yes!"

I felt her hands pull at my pant's zipper as she let free my erect member, I was scared to move as she told me not to, but in my head, I was In disbelief this was happening especially with her.

I had hoped to get this with Wendy but the most known and popular girl at school? I thought I was dreaming. I felt her gentle stroke up and down my member making me moan as I was still revved up from her feeding.

I felt soft lips press against my tip as her tongue poked at it. She continued to stroke me as she slowly took more and more of my cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as I moaned bucking my hips gently.

Before I knew it, my cock was buried in her throat as she bobbed her head back and forth on my member. I was so close to cumming and as I felt like I was ready to explode she stopped making me groan.

"Pacifica?" I asked confused "Tell me you want it Dipper. Tell me how it feels and who make's you feel it, and I will let you."

I groaned again as I felt her pump my cock keeping me right at the edge as I dug my finger's into my chair. "Y..You.." I said softly "What was that Dipper?"

I moaned as her tongue slid up my length "You Pacifica! You make me feel so amazing!" I moaned feeling my load blast out into her hot mouth as she sucked up and down my length milking every drop she can from me as I laid back exhausted.

"That felt a thousand times better than when I pleasure myself," I thought to myself as I heard her shuffle around. I felt her pull off her cloth as she sat next to me.

We finished the movie and took her limo back to my shack as we shared an awkward silence. " ..?" I looked over at her as she looked back at me.

"I..had a great time with you Pacifica.." She blushed smiling softly as we reached the shack. "Well...I guess this is my stop.." I went to open the door only to feel her grab my arm.

"Dipper..?" I turned around and was shocked as her lips pressed to mine pulling me into a deep kiss. This time I wasn't hesitant to return it back as we sat there for a moment. After we both had pulled back, she coughed "You may leave now Dipper.."

I turned and got out as the limo drove off. I went inside going upstairs were Mable was sprawled out on her bed. I undressed into my boxer's sitting on my bed as I laid back. I couldn't shake off this weird feeling in my gut, a feeling that has been growing and growing theses past few days.

I pulled the cover's over me staring up as I spoke to myself "Dipper...I think...you're in love.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's POV**

Finally, it was the weekend, and even better it was the first day the Local pool was going to reopen for the summer. I jumped out of bed looking over to see Mable already in her swimsuit.

"YES! Today the pool opens and hello hot boys!" I laughed awkwardly as she rushed downstairs. I walked over to my dresser pulling out my swim shorts as I walked to take a shower.

Gruncle Stan was already ready to go as he packed his back full of "Drinks" and snacks. "Don't take too long Dipper I want to get my right spot." I hopped in the shower real quick stepping out as I looked over my body. "Wow..I need to tan some." I thought to myself as I put on my swim trunks.

Not only was I excited to go to the pool, but I knew Wendy had gotten a part time job as lifeguard again. I ran downstairs where they were waiting in the car as I jumped in. We reached the pool where there was a small group of people already there as Mable, and I ran In.

Stan walked off finding his particular spot by the pool as he set down his towel and pulled out his drinks. "Ah, time to do what I do best." I looked around and saw Wendy in her hot red bikini as I blushed trying to stay calm as I walked over to her. "What's up Wendy," I said softly as she jumped down.

"Oh hey, Dip, what's up?" I laughed awkwardly "Oh nothing just came to swim...maybe work on my tan.." I rubbed my head nervously before getting splashed with water. I looked over to see Mable snickering as she dived back into the water.

"So Wendy do you have any plans or anything?" She sat back in her chair "No not it's been pretty boring lately with work and school." I laughed "Yeah...umm so do you wanna..I don't know." before I could finish my sentence I felt someone grab my arm.

"Oh, there you are Dipper!" I heard a familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine. I looked over to see Pacifica in an aqua blue Bikini smirking as she locked her arm with me. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to." She planted a kiss on my cheek making me turn dark red.

"Whoa look at you Dip getting the girl's." Wendy teased before getting up and walking off the snack bar. "Pacifica? What are you doing!?" She shrugged "What does it look like? I'm here to enjoy your commoner's pool and cool off, even I get hot you know."

I groaned as she gave my butt a pinch as she walked off to her chair were her snobby friends were sitting by. They had butlers with fan's cooling them and drinks served as other boys stared and eyed them over. I sighed and jumped into the pool sighing as the cool water hit my skin. I saw Mable slowly approaching one of the boy's like a shark after it's prey.

I floated on my back staring up at the sky as I smiled. I look over to see Mable heading towards me as I panicked splashing around as her grin grew bigger. Before I knew it, she was on me pulling me under as she splashed me "Mable attack!" I laughed as I tried to get away as she kept dunking me.

"It's useless to try and escape!" I grinned "Oh yeah?" I grabbed her hair flipping it over her face as her muffled voice cried out, and I swam away. "I'll get you Dipper!" She laughed as she floated over to the diving board.

I got out of the pool walking over to grab my towel before being stopped by Pacifica. "What do you need Pacifica?" She smiled "Well since you asked I need you to come help me apply some sunscreen." I looked at her confused "Don't you have butler's or friends to apply it?"

She huffed "My friends got tired of this dump and besides I want a more.."Personal" touch." I blushed as she grabbed my hand dragging me over to her seat as she smirked unclipped her bikini giving me a bottle of sunscreen.

I gulped as she covered her breast laying down as I poured some on my hands. I could feel the burning gaze of the other boys as I put my shaking hands on her back. I pulled back as I heard her moan making me turn even darker as she laughed.

"Hurry up already Dipper." I took a breath before slowly lathering in the sunscreen hearing her hum softly as I moved down to her waist and legs. After a full minute or two, I finally finished pulling my hands away as I breathed slowly.

She clapped her hands as her butler pulled a curtain around us blocking everyone's view. "One of the perks of my little gazebo." She smiled turning around giving me a view of her chest and pale front.

"You didn't think you were done, did you? I still need my front." I covered my eyes as she laughed pulling my hands down. "You should treasure this view, your the only one who has had the honor of seeing my fantastic body like this." She laid down as I put more sunscreen on my hands.

I started at her legs moving up before hesitantly running my hand slowly across her breast. "That's it Dipper..be gentle." I gulped, gently rubbing it in more before going to her arms and finishing.

I was panting heavily as I sat down trying to calm my pounding heart as she laughed hysterically. "Oh, Dipper your such a dork." Pacifica got up pulling me up and pushing me into the chair.

"Now it's my turn to put some on you. I don't want my little Dipper to get burnt too much." She cooed before pressing her lips to mine. I tried to resist but I just couldn't as I felt her soft body press against mine as her tongue invaded my mouth.

Just as I was enjoying it, she pulled away making me groan in protest as she giggles. "Now now Dipper, you have to behave if you want any from me." She began to rub the sun screen on me lathering it in making sure to rub against me as much as she could as I blushed embarrassed. After she had finished, she put her bikini back on and clapped her hands as they butler pulled away the curtain. She took my hand pulling me to another chair in the sun as she laid down.

"Why do you even come to the pool if you are not going to swim?" She frowned "I don't have time for stuff like learning to swim when I need to look sexy." I stopped for a moment before looking at her confused "You...don't know how to swim..?" I could see her blush as she looked away.

I covered my mouth trying to hold in my laugh "You can't swim?" She got up and stomped towards me before pushing me into the pool. "JERK!" I floated to the surface where she had a pissed look on her face. "If you want to learn all, you'll have to do is ask nicely." She blushed walking off to her chair sitting down.

I walked over to her as she looked up at me blushing adorably as I blushed. "Dipper...would you..please teach me.." I blushed and nodded as she got up walking over to the pool with me as I got in. She slid in slowly as she held onto the side of the pool.

I took her hand as she nervously took my other one as I swam backward pulling her with me. "Don't let go of me OK!?" I kept pulling her as she began to kick her legs. "I won't I wont.," I said as I swam with her.

"You're doing it wrong." I swam beside her placing my hand on her stomach. "You gotta kick with your legs and use your arms to pull you." I held her as she began to swim in place. As she was practicing I let her go as she began to swim off. "Keep going!" I yelled at her as she continued "You won't let go right?" I laughed "Nope never." She continued to swim until running her head into the side of the pool.

"Dipper! What the fuck! You said you wouldn't let go!" I laughed "But Pacifica you made it! You swam all the way across!" She stopped for a moment blushing as she started to swim back to me. As she got to me she wrapped her arms around me excitingly "Dipper did you see? I did it I was swimming!"

I laughed "Umm yeah I saw." I sat on the edge of the pool as she practiced more swimming around the pool as before pulling herself out. "Dipper...will you come with me please..?" I looked up confused "What's wrong?" She poked at me nervously "J..just please walk with me."

I got up as she gripped my arm hard pulling me to towards the bathrooms. "Um, Pacifica were are we going?" She was silent as she dragged me into the changing room's throwing me into an empty shower stall before closing the door and locking it. "Pacifica what the hell? That freaking hurt!" I groaned rubbing my arm as she pushed me against the wall before sinking her fangs into my neck making me moan as I felt my body go numb.

We both stood their silent as her lips sucked at my neck pulling blood to her fangs as she fed. After a minute or two, I could hear her pull off me with a gasp as she pressed her lips to mine sliding her tongue into my mouth as her hand reached into my trunks gripping my now hard cock.

"I..I'm sorry Dipper..I got hungry..and now...well..it's your job to take care of your master." She blushed as she pulled down my trunks and turned around putting her hand against the door and parting her bikini giving me a view of her plump ass.

My heart pounded as my mind ran a mile a minute, I was a virgin after all and here in front of me was the richest most powerful girl in the state asking me to fuck her at the pool. I nervously walked closer pressing my tip to her folds as she cried out. "No Dipper!" She reached back stopping me "I..not their...not yet." She grabbed my cock guiding it to her ass "Here, do it here for now."

I nodded trembling as I slowly pressed my cock into her. "I'm not sure it will fit.." I said softly as she nodded "It will..you can be a little rough, I am a vampire after all..just..not too rough OK?" I nodded as I pressed harder before my tip popped into her making her gasp as I slowly pushed the rest of me into her tight ass.

Her skin was so soft, and I don't know if it was the loss of blood or what but at this moment to me Pacifica seemed like the most beautiful girl in the world as her bright blue eye's looked back at me. I pushed the rest of my cock into her and stopped letting her adjust.

As I waited, I could see a small tail begin to come out from above her ass and tiny wings from on her back. "Pacifica what's happening?" She blushed "Sorry...I just...cant hold them in." I blushed reaching down gently giving her tail a small stroke and tug as she gasped and moaned " Dipper..not their!" I continued to stroke her tail as I pulled back and then pushed my cock into her again.

Her body felt amazing wrapped around my cock as I began to move at a steady pace. I could feel warm liquid flowing down her leg onto mine with ever thrust of my cock and stroke of her tail as I continued. "Oh, Dipper it feels amazing!" She moaned as I continued.

I started to pick up my pace before hearing someone enter the changing room. I covered Pacifica's mouth with my hand as I continued to pound her tight ass as the figure entered the stall next to us. I recognized the voice as Wendy as she set her red swim suit over the stall and turned it on. This was unreal; Wendy was naked showering next to Pacifica and me as were fucking in the shower.

I could feel Pacifica moan into my hand as her tongue swirled around my fingers. I tried to keep quiet as Wendy continued to shower before turning it off and getting dressed. I couldn't hold in my building orgasm much longer as Pacifica shook her ass moving it with my thrusts to get me deeper inside her.

Right as Wendy left I gave one hard thrust pushing my cock as deep as I could before blowing my load inside Pacifica's ass. She moaned as drool dripped from her mouth and her body tensed pouring her juices down both are legs.

I stayed inside her for a bit as we both panted and gasped for air. I pulled out as Pacifica turned around resting herself against the bathroom door. "Oh...My God.." was all she managed to say as I turned on the water. "We should probably clean up.," I said as she nodded letting the water clean and cool us both off.

After a few minutes of cooling off and cleaning I turned off the water, and we both fixed out swimsuits as we sat down on a bench. "Dipper..?" Pacifica said softly as I looked over at her. "What is it?" She blushed tugging at my arm as I leaned closer.

Pacifica wrapped her arm's around me making me blush as I gently wrapped an arm around her. "Dipper... would you... maybe.. go out somewhere with me...for like dinner?" I pulled back looking into her blue pleading eye's as I blushed " ." She blushed and smiled reaching up to kiss my cheek before getting up. "I have to go..by Dip." She said softly with a smile before walking out.

I sat there for a moment reeling from what happened as I closed my eye's drifting off to sleep for a little nap. After being awoken an hour or so later by Mable, we packed our things and headed home with a sunburnt Stan. On the drive home, aside from slapping Stan's burnt skin for laughs, I sat thinking about my and Pacifica's relationship.

"I wonder if she thinks of me as more than...a friend." I thought to myself as Mable poked my cheek "Hello earth to Dipper!" I shook my head "What? Sorry Mable." She punched my shoulder. "You all right bro? You've been pretty preoccupied lately? I have seen you hanging around Pacifica lately, is she being a jerk to you?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head "No, in fact, she's actually...sweet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pacifica's POV**

It's Wednesday afternoon, and school's is out tomorrow for some silly teacher's day off, and tonight is my date with Dipper. I laid in my large bath soaking as I rubbed my scented soap into my skin.

Everything tonight I want to be perfect, the dinner, my outfit, me, all of it. I sighed as I dunked myself under the water before surfacing. I looked to see my mom walking into the bathroom giving the air a smell.

"Smells like somebody has big plans." She smirked as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Have you been feeding mother?" She shrugged "If you call that pathetic pool boy a meal, he looked better than he tasted."

I sighed "You know mother they're going to stop sending people if you keep killing them." She laughed "Please, they throw themselves at me when I go to pick out a new one. Besides speaking of which I have yet to see or hear of your feeding's."

I blushed for a moment thinking back to Sunday at the pool with Dipper. "I..I have my means of food, I find myself above having to go and hunt for a meal when I can have one at my beck and call."

My mom laughed as she smiled "Oh that's my girl, a real noble like her mother." She turned and left as I sighed knowing that my mom would flip out if she knew I had a date with a lower class person.

I got out of the tub drying off before walking out into my room. Laid out by the butler was a beautiful white and gold dress with some jewelry. Dipper and the whole town won't be able to take their eye's off of me.

I want everybody to know that Dipper is mine, and if my mom asks I'll only say it's a front for something else. She may be a thousand year's old but she is still a blond sometimes, I laughed as I sat down brushing my hair. "Only a few more hours Dipper, then your going to be mine forever by tomorrow."

 **Dipper's POV**

I threw aside clothes digging through my closet as I tried to find SOMETHING that wasn't worn or dorky. I managed to find some jeans that use to be gruncle Stan's when he was my age and a beautiful navy shirt.

Mable sat at the end of her bed, her jaw still dropped from when I told her about my date tonight with Pacifica. " ...dating..Pacifi.." I laid out my clothes before walking downstairs to take a shower.

I turned on the water getting in as I scrubbed hard at all the dirt stains from me and Mable's "Encounter" With the gnome's yesterday. After an hour of rubbing my skin raw, I got out drying off as I looked in the mirror. My face had patches of hair growing and a large patch on my chin.

I sighed and grabbed my small razor before carefully shaving away all but my chin hair. I reached over grabbing some of gruncle Stan's cologne putting a bit on my neck. "I can't believe girl's like this crap.." I groaned as I went back upstairs.

I looked over at the clock and saw I still had enough time for a nap before my date as I closed my eyes. A million things were running through my head, what would the town think of me going on a date with her? I'm not the most popular kid in school...even though the townsfolk know of the pines.

Every boy in town would probably want me dead, not to mention all the popular and rich kid's she was friends with. I wondered if she thought about what they would think...I mean she has a reputation to uphold from what she says and me...well don't. I sighed slapping my pillow onto my face as I groaned, I knew I shouldn't dwell on such things. All that matters tonight is being with Pacifica.

 **Third Person POV**

Dipper waited outside of his shack as he looked at his clock. He tugged at the itchy shirt he had found hoping he looked at least a fraction of as beautiful as Pacifica would. He covered his eye's as the headlights of a limo pulled closer. He looked up seeing Mable staring at him with the same shocked face.

The limo stopped as the door opened, Dipper nervously got in seeing Pacifica sitting with a black cloak around her. The door shut as he sat blushing not sure what to say. "H...Hi.." he murmured as she handed him some folded clothes "Change into this for me."

He blushed giving her the "Here?" look as she nodded. She pushed a button as a privacy window lowered separating them. He undressed putting on the black dress pants and tuxedo she had handed him before knocking on the window. It raised up as she smiled walking over and fixing the tie. "NOW you look good enough to eat." She teased giving him a soft kiss as she wrapped her arm's around him.

He wrapped his gently around her as she smiled resting he head on his chest "You smell gross" She laughed as he blushed. They both sat down as the limo began to drive. " were are we going to eat?" Dipper asked as she smiled "We're going only to the most expensive steak house, you should know I do LOVE meat." She gave him a wink as Dipper blushed.

As the limo pulled up, the driver got out opening the door. Dipper stepped out holding out a hand as Pacifica smiled tossing aside her cloak revealing her beautiful white and gold dress making Dipper's jaw drop as he stared in disbelief at her beauty.

She wrapped her arm around his as they walked in. Everybody In the restaurant turned their way as they walked in. The waiter smiled leading them to a table by a window overlooking the town.

" you look..breathtaking." Dipper said shyly as she smiled and blushed. The waiter came over to the table with a bottle of wine pouring a glass for Pacifica and bringing Dipper a glass of water. "I didn't know you drank." She giggled "Only on special occasions, and since my family owns this restaurant they allow me to."

Dipper laughed awkwardly as they sat and waited for their food order's "So..um Pacifica..I've meant to ask you...about well...you." She gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?"

He rubbed his head "Well it's just...I hardly know a lot about you, were both from two completely different worlds.." She blushed lightly as she fiddles her finger's "Well...what do you want to know..?" He blushed as he swallowed down his nerves "Well...maybe your favorite color?"

She blushed "Well it's pink of course." Dipper laughed a bit " I just thought it would be like gold or silver or red" She reached out taking his hand softly "Dipper...its OK. You don't have to be so nervous."

He gave a big sigh "All right...Blue my favorite is blue." She smiled "So what do you do when your not at school Dipper? Or with me?" He scratched his head "Well..you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She smirked "Oh really? Try me."

Dipper began to tell her tales of Mable being kidnapped by Gnome's, her pig Waddles being taken by dinosaurs, the haunted wax figures their Gruncle had locked away. Pacifica laughed and marveled at all the adventures this seemingly boring dork had. They both barely noticed the time pass as they ate and talked about some of the things they have seen.

As they were finishing up their dinner, one of Pacifica's friends walked up to the table "Well if it isn't Pacifica. I see you have stooped so low as to take dirt on a date." She laughed as Pacifica turned red embarrassed and angry.

Before she could speak Dipper spoke up "Well at least she could get dirt to go on a date, dirt wouldn't bother to be seen with you!" They could hear snickering around them as her friend huffed and stormed off embarrassed. Dipper stood up extending his hand for Pacifica as she took it before being escorted from the restaurant.

" Dipper, nobody else would have stood up for me.." He smiled "Well she was a bitch, so she deserved it." She smiled looking around "Dipper follow me." She pulled on his arm leading him into an alley next to the restaurant.

"Pacifica?! Not here it is to public." She laughed "Please get your head out of the gutter's." She looked around before letting out a groan as her wings spread from her back and her tail popped out. "Come on!" She took a shocked Dipper's hand leaping into the air and flying off into the sky with a screaming Dipper in tow.

She laughed, and after a minute or two, they landed on top of the water tower on the edge of town. "Pacifica..that was incredible!" She shrugged "You get use to it." She sat down hanging her legs off the side as Dipper sat beside her "So ummm...why did you bring me here?"

She smiled letting her hair down "It's my secret spot..from here you can see the whole city...I always come here to clear my head." Dipper looked out seeing the lights from the town radiate off the trees. Dipper looked over seeing the lights reflect off of Pacifica's soft pale skin and golden hair.

"It's beautiful..." Dipper muttered as she laughed "Yeah the town is.." Dipper swallowed hard taking his hand and putting it on her cheek turning her head to his "I wasn't talking about the city.." Pacifica's face turned red as he pulled her lips to his gently kissing her before pulling her closer.

She pushed him onto his back kissing him deeply as her tongue slid into his mouth around his. His hands traveled down gently gripping her rump through her white dress as she moaned softly wrapping her arms around him. Time seemed to stand still for a while as they kissed, enjoying the embrace of each other as they ignored the different worlds they have lived in.

She pulled back panting softly as they looked into each other's eye's " I...I..." Pacifica struggled to cough up the feeling and word she has wanted to say to Dipper this past week as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "I...I.."

"I love you Pacifica.," Dipper cooed as she blushed. Her whole body trembled as those words rang through her head, tears forming in her eye's as Dipper wiped away her forming tears.

"Over these past week's I've gotten to know how sweet and caring of a person you are...how different you were from what you made everybody thinks. I love you Pacifica...and I want to get to know you more...and spend more time with you...you know...as...well" He coughed a bit as she giggled pressing her lips to his.

"My boyfriend?" He nodded embarrassed as she smiled laying beside him as they stared up at the star's "Dipper.." She cooed holding his hand. "Yeah?" He looked over at her as she smiled "I love you too." He smiled as they laid for a while just enjoying the silence together.

"Hey, Dip?" He got up. "Yes?" She grinned standing up "Would you like to come over to my house...for coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dipper's POV**

Pacifica took my hand before flying into the air with me in tow. I looked down at the town beneath us amazed by the view as we flew towards the Northwest Manor.

We flew to the side of the house hovering next to a window as she opened it and pulled me inside. I was shocked to find a bright pink room with all sorts of stuffed animals and...well girly stuff all over.

"Well welcome to my room. What do you think?" I looked at her confused "It's very...girly.." I could see her blush embarrassed "So!? I am a girl am I not?!" I laughed nervously "Well yeah I guess I just didn't expect you to be into very girly stuff." She huffed and walked over to her closet opening it up.

I could see it went back quite a bit and was almost an entire another room as she disappeared into it. I got up walking and looking around as I opened another door, inside a large bathroom with a huge bathtub in the corner.

"She was rich," I thought to myself as I walked over to the bed picking up one of her bears before sitting down. I laid back feeling her super soft bed sheets as I gave a relieved sigh. After a few minutes, I heard her closet door open.

"Oh, Dipper.." She cooed as I looked up and my jaw dropped, seeing her in Saffire blue panties and bra. She giggled strutting over to me "What do you think? Am I not the sexiest girl in the world?" I could only nod as I was blown away at how stunning she looked as she giggled and blushed "Stop Dipper your making me embarrassed.."

 **Pacifica's POV**

I smiled as I crept onto the bed making my way up to Dipper as I caressed his cheek. I let my hand creep up his leg, and as I reached near his crotch, I stopped as I felt him shaking.

I looked up at him concerned "Dipper what's wrong?" He laughed a bit scratching his head. " it's just..I'm pretty is my first time and all and with someone so beautiful.." I blushed deeply smiling as I moved my hand away laying down beside him.

"It's all right Dipper...well go slow." I gently kissed him as I snuggled close to him, letting my hand run through his thick brown hair as we kissed softly.

I could feel his hands travel across my leg as I smiled continuing with my small kisses before deepening it, letting my tongue creep into his mouth as it danced with his. My hand slid down his chest slowly caressing across Dipper's chest as he moaned softly.

I pulled back with a soft gasp as I gently took his hand sliding it under my bra as I saw him gulp before giving it a gentle squeeze making me moan softly as I nipped at his ear and down to his neck. "Oh, Dipper that feels amazing.." I moaned as he continued.

 **Third Person POV**

Pacifica moaned as Dipper's confidence built as he slid his other hand under her bra gently squeezing her breast as she pulled him on top of her.

"Dipper..You don't have to be shy; you can touch me where ever you want.." He moved down to kiss her as his hands caressed slowly across her skin, exploring every inch of her body as she moaned and squirmed beneath his touch.

Her whole body ached with want for her lover as his had slid into her panties carefully sliding his finger across her dripping fold as she moaned his name, kissing his neck as her hands caressed his tone chest.

Pacifica reached her hand down gently rubbing the bulge in his boxers as their lips met again. She decided it was time for her to take a little charge as she flipped him onto his back grinning as she slowly grinded her soaked panties against his member in his boxers.

Soft moaned escaped her mouth as he bucked his hips in sync with her movement making the both moan as she continued. "Oh, Dipper...I Want you so badly.." Dipper blushed as she climbed off him pulling off his boxer's revealing his massive 9-inch member as she licked her lips.

She stood up and unclipped her bra letting her breasts pop free of their restraints as she gave a relieved sigh. She laid down allowing her breasts to swallow up Dipper's cock as she swirled her tongue around his tip, savoring the taste of his precum as he moaned "Oh Pacifica...that's Amazing."

Dipper moaned as she slowly took his tip into her mouth, using her breasts to massage his member as he bucked his hips driving his cock into her mouth as she slowly took every inch of him into her throat.

With all the new feeling's and sensations flowing over him, it didn't take long before Dipper let out a long moan thrusting his hips as his cum burst into Pacifica's mouth.

It caught her off guard, but she happily swallowed down every drop. After cleaning off his cock, she moved back up beside him giving him a gentle kiss as she stroked his still stiff member "Looks like you still got a lot of spirits left in you." She smiled as Dipper moaned.

She gave him a confused look as he got on top of her. "I...It's Not fair I get all the attention." Dipper softly whispered as he pulled off her panties making her blush deeply as she covered herself.

"What's wrong?" Dipper looked up concerned as she blushed "Nothing! Its just...nobody has seen me like this before..." Dipper gave her a soft smile taking her hand as he moved it away revealing her perfect body in all its curves and beauty, to Dipper she was the perfect girl in the world.

He moved down taking in the sweet scent of her folds as his tongue slowly caressed her fold before slowly sliding into her making her moan his name as her body shivered with pleasure.

Dipper took his time exploring this new territory as his tongue caressed her clit making her gasp and squirm as his tongue delved deeper into her. He savored the sweet nectar dripping from her folds as his lips pressed to her, sucking as his tongue swirled around making her almost scream with pleasure as she bucked her hips as she climaxed, gasping as Dipper drank up her juices pulling back leaving Pacifica panting.

He looked up seeing her eye's had turned red and her tail coiled around his neck as she grabbed him pulling him up and pressing her lips to his as she swirled her long tongue in his mouth getting a taste of her juices before flipping him back onto his back and straddling him.

Dipper looked up and could see hunger in her eyes as she growled bending down as she slid her tongue across his neck making him moan before she grinded her wet folds across the length of his cock.

She positioned his tip at her entrance before slowly lowering herself onto his cock, every inch making her moan louder as her body twitched and fidgeted with all the pleasure shooting through her.

Despite being her first time she was swallowed up with pleasure completely drowning out the pain of having her virginity taken as she settled the last inch of his cock into her, feeling Dipper's tip kiss the entrance of her womb as she squirmed "Oh God Dipper It's so amazing!" She moaned as her wings extended.

Dipper gripped her hips thrusting up in sync with her as she moaned massaging her breasts as she bounced on his cock. " I'm gonna cum.." Dipper had moaned before Pacifica stopped getting up and turning around giving Dipper a view of her plump ass as she bounced faster.

He gave her ass a squeeze as her tail coiled softly around his neck. Pacifica let out a moan as her walls tightened around his cock as she climaxed. Dipper moaned in sync with her as his cock twitched pouring his seed into her waiting womb, them both trembling as she laid back, keeping his cock buried deep inside her.

After a few moments catching their breath's Dipper's cock popped out, not a drop of his seed spilling as she smiled. "I hope your not done yet tough guy; we still got a few more rounds to go." Dipper smiled as she nuzzled his neck.

He looked down seeing his still stiff cock "I'm surprised I'm still so hard.." Pacifica giggled "Silly that's because I slipped you a little something during dinner. I knew this night was going to be special so I wanted to make sure we could go "All" night.

Speaking of dinner though.." She kissed his neck before sinking her fangs into his neck making him moan as she stroked his stiff cock feeling it throb in her hands as she fed.

After finishing her meal, she pulled back giving Dipper a deep kiss as she got up and bent over spreading her ass for him as he smiled and blushed getting up on his knees positioning his tip into her folds as she moaned.

He pushed his member burying every inch into her perfect body as she moaned. Dipper smiled as he reached down giving her tail a pull as she gasped "Dipper no! Not my tail.." She moaned as Dipper continued to pound away at her insides, stroking her tail as she gasped and drooled with pleasure.

Dipper continued thrusting harder and harder before letting out a loud moan as his load poured into her. He pulled out blowing a load on her back before sitting back panting as his cock throbbed.

She laughed turning around laying down and sliding her long tongue up and down his cock cleaning up their juices from him as Dipper moaned. "Your cock's so fantastic Dipper; I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk or fly." She pulled him up laying back as she lifted her legs over Dipper's shoulders.

Dipper let out a growl as he rammed his cock into her making her grin and gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up to give him a kiss as she let Dipper wreck her.

All through the night, they continued exploring all their desires and curiosity as they rocked and shook the bed and walls through the evening.

Dipper thrust harder and harder as she laid on her back moaning for more as Dipper gave one hard thrust erupting the last of his seed into her full womb as she gasped before finally collapsing next to her as they laid exhausted, covered in sweat and their love juices as Pacifica pulled herself to Dipper, snuggling his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

"W..Wow that was...unbelievable.." She panted as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah...that Was wonderful...and So were you.." Dipper gasped as she kissed his cheek "I love you so much Dipper."

Dipper smiled kissing her back "I love you too Pacifica..I never thought I would have my first time with the most beautiful, famous, and richest girl in school, and a vampire to boot."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes "Does it...bother You that I am a vampire...I Know I have been a real jerk and most would see me as just a blood sucking monster like my mom.." Dipper smiled pulling her into a kiss as she melted in his arms. "You're perfect just as you are Pacifica.." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She snuggled up letting out a yawn as he reached over and turned off the lights before they both drifted off happily to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pacifica's POV**

I groaned feeling the morning sunshine on my skin as I opened my eyes seeing my sweet Dipper snuggled up between by breasts as I smiled. I admired his tone yet somewhat dorky figure as I kissed his forehead sneaking out from underneath him before looking at the clock. "10 AM" The "Fun" from last night began to take its toll on me as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

Once inside I turned on the bath letting the large tub fill as I looked over myself. After the tub finished, I slowly dipped my legs in before slipping down with a happy sigh. I could hear some rustling from behind me as I looked seeing Dipper standing behind me rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Pacifica.." He grumbled as I giggled "Good morning Dipper. Would you care to join me in the tub?" Dipper nodded half asleep as he slid into the tub moving next to me as I rested my head against his chest. "Mmmmm last night was amazing Dipper...my pussy and legs are so sore" I laughed softly as I reached over grabbing some soap moving Dipper in front of me as I lathered his back up with some soap making him moan softly as I smiled.

"You enjoying that Dipper?" he nodded as I smiled continuing to scrub his back before grinning as I reached under the water giving his balls a gentle squeeze before stroking his cock. "I could see him blush as his member began to get harder

"Pacifica...again?" I smiled "What can I say Dipper I have needs too besides.." I pulled myself around resting in his lap as his cock throbbed and grinded against my pussy before sliding his cock into me making me moan as I kissed his neck. "Dipper I could use a snack.." I whispered before sinking my fangs into him making him moan as I lifted up and back down onto his cock. Dipper wrapped his arms around me as I moaned feeling him thrust up into me.

I kissed and licked at the small bite marks I left as he continued to pound away at me. After a few minutes I could feel his cock throb as he moaned filling my body with his hot seed as I moaned softly. I pulled off his cock giving him a kiss as we climbed out of the tub drying off and dressing. "So Dipper what do you have planned today?"

He rubbed his head "Well I promised Mabel we would watch our favorite show together today." I smiled holding his hands "Could I maybe join you? I get the feeling that Mabel doesn't' like me.." He smiled "Well I don't see why not.." I kissed his cheek getting dressed before grabbing his hand and spreading my wings "How about a lift?" I winked before flying out the window towards the mystery shack.

 **Dipper's POV**

I held onto Pacifica as we slowly descended near the Mystery Shack, landing behind some bushes before we walked up to the door. I opened it seeing Mabel laying on the couch waiting like a puppy for me as I smiled "Hey Mabel, sorry I'm a little late" She ran over giving me a hug as Pacifica coughed.

"Oh...you Brought Pacifica.." I rubbed my head "Yeah she wanted to watch our marathon today with us." Mabel gave a sigh as she moved over on the couch making room for us as we sat. Mabel was quick to scoot next to me as I turned the T.V to our Duck Detective marathon pulling some chips from our snack bowl as Pacifica snuggled up to me.

"So...what Is this show? " Mabel sighed "It's only the greatest detective drama ever. We sat getting comfy as Mabel, and I picked apart each episode. I could see Pacifica not getting into it as I wrapped an arm around her, giving her a soft squeeze as she smiled. Time seemed to slip by as our marathon continued, Pacifica pulled at my arm "Dipper...I'm hungry.." I offered her some chips as she frowned "I'm "Hungry" Dipper not hungry." I blushed as I looked over at Mabel

"We can't really...you Know, here?" She blushed as I heard her stomach rumble. "Umm...Mable, Could you go and get some more popcorn?" She nodded as I gave a relieved sigh as she got up and left to the kitchen. Pacifica was quick to hop on my lap as she licked her lips giving me a deep kiss before kissing and licking her way down my neck, making me moan as she sank her fangs into my neck snacking on my blood as I wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't tell how long she was feeding off me but as she pulled off my neck with a gasp I looked and saw Mabel standing with her jaw dropped in the doorway. "M..Mabel it's not what you think!" I panicked climbing out from under Pacifica as she stood up. " was...Biting you!?" She gasped "She is a vampire!"

Before Mabel could leave Pacifica was fast flying to her and grabbing her with her tail pulling her to the couch and pinning her. "Look at me!" She demanded as Mabel trembled beneath her looking into her eyes. "Please don't kill her Pacifica!" I begged as I looked to see Mabel staring with a blank look as Pacifica smirked.

My mind went blank as I stared in disbelief as Pacifica pressed her lips to Mabel's sliding her long tongue into her mouth before pulling off with a smile. "What did you think I was going to kill your sister?" She laughed "Don't be silly, I hypnotized her, so she is under my complete control. You know how I get after I feed so I'm going to have some "Fun" with her before I erase her memory." She ran her hand up my leg "Of course I won't forget about you Dipper.." She gave me a wink as she climbed off Mabel.

"Servant stand up!" Mabel stood up, staring blankly at the wall. "Take off your clothes.." Pacifica ordered as she obeyed slowly taking off her clothes, slipping off her panties and unclasping her bra as her small perky breasts popped out. Now she was standing naked in front of us as I covered my eyes. Even though I have seen her naked, it was still embarrassing, though deep down in my gut I did think Mabel looked kinda hot and cute.

 **Third Person POV**

Dipper couldn't believe what was happening as Pacifica slipped out of her clothes neatly folding them and setting them aside. "Good thing your uncle will be stuck out of town for the night." She gave me a wink implying that she had something to do with it. She spread her legs smiling as she coughed softly "Servant come and please your master."

Mabel climbed onto the couch hungrily pressing her lips to Pacifica's folds making her moan as she ran her hands through Mabel's hair. "Yeah, your a horny little slut aren't you?" Pacifica cooed as Mabel gave her an affirmative moan. Dipper couldn't deny how hot this was and the growing tent in his pants confirmed it. "W..Why are you doing this with my sister..?" Dipper asked softly as Pacifica smiled "Well, to be honest, I always have thought Mabel was pretty cute...And she has a sexy little body too so...why Not kill two birds with one stone?"

She leaned back and moaned as Mabel's tongue explored her folds. She reached over pulling at Dipper's zipper as she pulled out his hard cock "Mmmm bring that dick over here, you don't have to sit out you know." Dipper blushed as he moved over resting his hard cock on her lips as she licked away before taking it into her mouth as Mabel worked on her.

Dipper blushed seeing his sister in such a way but couldn't deny how amazing and hot all this was as he reached down gripping Pacifica's breasts as she moaned into his cock, increasing the pleasure as her tongue pumped his cock in her mouth. It didn't take long for Dipper to reach his peak as he moaned pouring his seed into her mouth as she swallowed his load, moaning as she came with him feeling Mabel drink up her juices. After recovering for a minute, Pacifica pushed Mabel onto her back as she giggled

"It's your turn servant, you have been a good girl.." She reached down sliding a finger into her dripping folds. She moved down licking up Mabel's nectar before pressing her lips to Mabel's womanhood. Pacifica shook her ass giving Dipper a clear sign of what to do as he moved and positioned herself at Pacifica's soaked pussy. He slowly pressed into her as she moaned feeling his thick member push to her womb. Dipper pulled back before thrusting hard into her as she almost squealed in delight.

"Mmmm Fuck me so good Dipper." She moaned as he gripped her ass pushing harder into her as she continued her work on Mabel as she massaged her small breasts. Dipper was in heaven feeling Pacifica's walls tighten around his cock as he thrust harder and deeper into her dripping folds. "Dipper I'm so close!" She moaned as he pushed harder before letting out a loud moan with Mabel as they both reached their peak pouring his seed into her and her juices onto her face as she reached her peak with them.

After staying in her for a moment, Dipper pulled out letting his seed drip from her as she rolled over resting her head in Mabel's lap pulling her down to a deep kiss as she shared the taste of Mabel's juices with her. "Wow...this Was amazing...being Taken on by twin's I can scratch that off my list." She said with a happy sigh as she got up. "Geez..I'm a mess...I Take it you don't want a turn with her before I erase her memories?"

Dipper turned red "Of course not! I could never do that to my sister, besides that's incest!" She raised her eyebrow "Not even a blowjob? Maybe we can both take on your thick cock?" Dipper shook his head "No thanks...I love my sister too much." She shrugged "Eh to every man their own I guess."

She got up "Mabel get dressed and go to bed, and forget "EVERYTHING that has happened...Oh, and you wish you could have a threesome with me and think me and Dipper look cute as a couple." She snapped her fingers as Mabel obeyed dressing and heading upstairs. "She turned giving me a wink "I know what your thinking and it's in case I want to have some fun again in the future." Dipper sighed as they both went and showered off before Dipper escorted her to the door.

"Well...I had a...Interesting time tonight." Dipper laughed nervously as Pacifica smiled "I try my best." Pacifica reached up kissing Dipper's cheek before spreading her wings "I'll see you tomorrow Dip." She blew him a kiss before flying off leaving a somewhat still shocked Dipper to go up and rest for the long week of school tomorrow. Hopefully, Dipper thought to himself, his sister really wouldn't remember anything from this crazy night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dipper's POV**

Things have been so different since I started being with Pacifica, most noticeable was at school. All the girls wanted to talk with me all of a sudden, and all the boys wished I was dead.

Pacifica especially loved talking and showing off our relationship around the school, even Mable, and her friends were becoming more popular just from me being with her. It was awesome, and all but I did miss the quiet days.

I walked down the halls with Pacifica holding my arm as we walked to my class, once we reached the door she turned me pulling me into a deep kiss before strutting off to her class leaving me breathless. I turned around to see all eyes in the classroom were on me as I blushed and headed to my seat in the back.

The class seemed to drag on forever as I heard whispers all around me and notes passed to the back about me being with the richest and most beautiful and popular girl in school, even a note from Mabel sitting in the front asking if I liked her picture of her princess/princess unicorn. Finally, the bell rang as I gathered my things and headed for the door, outside was Pacifica waiting with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Pacifica' I smiled as she took my hand. "Come on Dip I need you for something." I blushed as she pulled me through the crowds of other students taking me to the gym. "Pacifica what are we doing here?" She raised a finger telling me to keep quiet as the gym coach was leaving out the other side of the gym.

Pacifica then pulled me into the woman's locker room. "Pacifica!? I can't be here!" She chuckled "Relax nerd nobody's here, everybody including the teacher is at lunch for a half hour, so we need to be quick."

She pulled me in front of her and shoved me down onto a bench as she climbed onto of me pressing her lips to mine as her hands did quick work to undo my pants. After kissing the breath out of me, she pulled away tugging down my pants as she repositioned herself parting her panties making it clear what she wanted as she began to lick up my hard member.

I dived into her honey pot sliding my tongue around her walls before pressing deeper into her making her moan with delight as she took my cock into her throat. I didn't understand why but her juices always tasted so delicious to me as I greedily ate at her folds.

She slurped off my cock with a pop before getting up, leaving me groaning with discontent "Dipper I can't fucking stand it I need you NOW!" She moaned sliding herself down my cock as she pulled down her shirt exposing one of her breasts as she gave it a squeeze with a happy sigh of relief as my cock pressed into her womb.

"Fuck Dipper its so good." She moaned bending down as she began to bounce herself up and down my cock. I pulled her into a kiss as our tongues teased at each other before her lips traveled down to my neck.

I couldn't hold back myself as I moaned feeling her fangs sink into my skin, I gripped her hips thrusting wildly making her moan into my neck before I couldn't hold back giving one hard thrust pouring my seed as deep as I could into her as her body tightened around me.

We laid there panting for a moment before she slowly climbed off me staggering to her feet. "W..Wow Dipper you really...were a beast today," I smirked pulling up my pants. "Well, its hard not to get so excited with someone as beautiful as you." I could see the blush on her face as she fixed her hair and clothing before walking over and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, you big nerd." I smiled and blushed taking her hand as we snuck out of the locker room. "Hey Dip I need to ask you something, would you be my...guest At a party coming up? My family always throws this huge bash and invites the richest and most powerful families we know to it and well...I Would like you to be my date."

I gave her a confused look as we sat down at our lunch table. "By guest do you mean...you Know" I pointed at my teeth as she giggled "Well there will be some like that but not all. You don't have to go its just...well I always end up just being showed off to others. It would be nice to be able actually to enjoy the party with somebody."

I blushed and smiled "Well I don't have a problem going, though I don't look as nice as you.." I looked up seeing her eyes shining like stars as she grinned "Don't worry I'll take care of everything!" She gave me a deep kiss before getting up. "Dip will you come to my house after school? I'll have to have your help preparing." I nodded as she smiled before walking off as the bell rang.

Before I could get up, Mabel flopped herself on the table "Did I hear right!? You are going to a northwest party!?" I nodded slowly as her eyes widened "Dipper you HAVE to get me Candy and Grenda Invites!"

I rubbed my head "Mabel I can ask, but it is not my decision..." She slapped her hands on my face and gave me puppy eyes "Dipper...pwease?" I blushed lightly and sighed

"Fine I will ask, but NO promises." She grinned and jumped off the table running over to Candy and Grenda as they all squealed with delight. I got up and grabbed my bag before heading off to my last class. After the final bell had ringed, I headed back to the mystery shack dropping my stuff off before going over to Pacifica's.

After the long walk I finally arrived, I knocked on the door waiting as I heard footsteps rush down the stairs. Pacifica opened the door with a smile wearing just a plain T and skinny jeans as she took my hand "Come on Dipper I need your help." She pulled me upstairs to her bedroom which was a mess and covered in tossed around clothes.

She pushed me onto the bed before disappearing into her closet. A few moments later she came out with a black and red set of bra and panties "So which one looks better Dip?" I blushed and nervously scratched my head "Well.I think you look beautiful in anything baby.."

I looked at her nervous as she gave me a glare before smiling "Awww Dipper your the best." She walked over and gave me a kiss before disappearing into the closet leaving me as I gave a sigh of relief. For the next hour, I sat as we went through her whole closet as she looked for a dress for the party.

"Umm...Pacifica..I Wanted to ask, my sister and her friends all want invites to the party with me.." She walked over to me pushing me back onto the bed as she climbed onto me. "I mean you don't have to!" I had said before she put her finger to my lips.

"I...will Consider, but I am going to have to talk to Mabel...personally. So why don't you have her come to the manor tomorrow after school? I'm sure there is some arrangement we can work out." She leaned down nibbling at my ear making me squirm and moan

"Your not gonna...do This are you?" She giggled a bit "Don't worry Dipper; Mabel will be very happy when we are done, and that's all you need to know." She whispered before kissing me on the lips. "So now that I have you hard as a rock its time for you to head home, I have a room full of clothes to clean." I groaned with frustration as she giggled walking with me to the door before waving goodbye.

I walked home to the shack grabbing a sandwich before going to the attic where Mabel was laying on her bed reading her magazine. "Dipper! Did Pacifica say anything about my friends and me coming to the party?"

I blushed deeply flopping on my bed "She umm...said To come over tomorrow after she will...talk About it." I looked and saw her face light up with joy as she climbed under her covers. "Well, I got to get to bed then!" I pulled the covers over me as I stared at the ceiling, I knew Pacifica wouldn't hurt her but...that's Not what I was worried would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mabel's POV**

The final bell rang as I gathered up my art supplies and headed into the halls. I stopped for a moment to talk with Candy and Grenda before leaving the school and making my way to the Northwest Manor.

I was super excited that Pacifica might give us tickets to the upcoming party. I rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps come to the door before it opened to reveal Pacifica in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, Mabel...you are just in time." I could see her grin as she opened the door wider "Do, please come in." She walked up to her grand staircase as I followed behind looking around in awe at the interior of the massive mansion.

We arrived at what seemed like her room and as I walked in she closed the door behind me. "So you want invites for you and your friend to the party right?"

I nodded excitingly "Of course! It's only like the biggest party ever! I would do anything for an invite!" She grinned dropping her towel as she slipped on some pink panties, I could help but blush as my heart seemed to race for some reason.

"Well...now that you mention it...there IS something I have wanted to do.." She walked over to me gently pushing her hands against my chest as she pushed me onto her bed. For some reason I couldn't move, the world seemed to spin as she climbed over me.

"You see Mabel...I have a certain...desire that I think you would do perfect for.." my whole body shivered as I felt her breath against my ear and her hand crawls its way under my sweater to my bare stomach. "Wh..What would that be...?" I whimpered as she moves her face mere inches from mine with a grin across her face "Well.."

 **Dipper's POV**

I started to get nervous as I paced around the attic waiting for Mabel to get home. The thought of Pacifica...doing stuff to her made a knot in my stomach.

I nearly jumped to the ceiling as the door slammed open with Mabel screaming "YAAAHHHHOOOO! I GOT THE INVITES!" I ran over to her examining everywhere for bite marks or anything.

"Mabel!? Are you ok? Did she hurt you? What did she want?" I could see her blush slightly as she coughed "She told me to keep our agreement a secret but don't worry its nothing...bad." I felt a little uneasy, but it was quickly drowned out by the enthusiastic cheers of Mabel as she flopped onto her bed hugging the three invites.

I gave a sigh as I walked downstairs grabbing soda from the kitchen before climbing to my secret roof spot to relax and read my journal. I only managed to get a few pages in before a familiar voice called to me.

"Oh, Dipper." I heard Pacifica call as she flew down from the sky landing next to me. "There you are. I though you would have for sure came by after Mabel." I coughed "About that, what exactly did you have her agree to?"

She grinned sitting down beside me "That is for me to know and you to enjoy not knowing." I groaned with displeasure at her answer as she wrapped her arms around my neck moving behind me. "Besides...I made a promise to you did I not? And I am a woman of my word.." her whispers in my ear sent jolts through my body as she started to nuzzle into my neck.

"You know you're going to be meeting my mother and father at the party...are you not nervous?" I chuckled "Why would I be? It's not like they will bite or anything...right?"

She let out a laugh "Well, of course, they won't, your too poor for their blood, no pun intended. Though there will be a few of...our kind at the party that my mother is friends with that may see you a tasty snack, but don't worry I will make sure you are not harmed."

I looked over at her "And Mabel?" She smiled "I will have eyes watching her as well. Mabel and her friends will be all right." I gave a relieved sigh "Well that is a massive load off my chest.."

I laid back resting against the roof as Pacifica crawled to me. "Speaking of loads..." She smiled as her hands reached for my zipper "Pacifica!? not here somebody could see!"

She just laughed it off as she reached in pulling out my cock before wrapping her tongue around my tip. "Can I help it that I am horny? Besides most guys would kill for a girl like me."

I chuckled "I'm sure a woman like you would murder most guys." She smirked "True." She wrapped her lips around my now hard cock taking it into her throat as I ran a hand through her golden locks gently pushing her down further and further as I moaned softly.

"Geez Pacifica your crazy good at this.." I moaned as she slurped off my cock "I am amazing at everything I do." She ran her tongue down my length drawing a long moan from my mouth before she gave my tip a kiss.

"I don't want you blowing that load yet, not until I have had "MY" fun." She lifted up her mini skirt revealing her bare womanhood as I blushed "You knew we would be doing this didn't you?" She grinned straddling my waist as she grinded her wet folds against the length of my cock "Nope, but I always come prepared.."

She moaned as she lowered herself down onto my cock taking every inch into her tight hot pussy as I pulled at her waist wrapping my arms around her as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Dipper...you always fill me so perfectly.." She moaned into my ears as I bounced her up with my hips, moaning as I felt her come back down on my cock. Slowly our pace quickened and my lips found their way to one of her soft breasts as I gently caressed her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh Dipper...don't stop.." She moaned as my lips locked with her breasts. I loved the feeling of being like this with her; it felt...right like we completed each other it seemed. I could feel her walls tightening around my cock, and I knew she was close to her orgasm as I thrust harder into her, pushing my cock as deep as I could before letting out a growl as I reached my climax with her.

I felt the heat as her fangs pressed into my neck, her walls squeezing and milking my cock for every drop it could give her as everything around us seemed to fade away. We sat there exhausted for a while nuzzling and giving each other gentle kisses before she climbed off me with a sigh "Wow amazing as ever dip."

She smiled kissing my cheek as she rested beside me "Well I can't take all the credit, I do have a pretty amazing partner." She blushed lightly at the compliment as she rested her head against my chest "I think I am due for a short nap.." She yawned as she nuzzled up to me. I started off at the slowly setting sun as I yawned too. "Yeah...me to baby..me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pacifica's POV**

I sat in my room brushing my hair as I waited for Dipper. It has been a long week at school and tomorrow was the big party, so I had to go over one more thing with him before hand.

I looked at the mirror applying some hot pink lipstick to my lips as I gave my cute reflection a wink. Right on time, I heard the doorbell as I got up and headed for the main hall.

I opened the door to see my adorable Dipper standing with a blush as he tugged at the collar of the tuxedo I loaned him. "Heeeellllooo Dipper" I teased giving him a wink as he turned red.

"Can I come in? It's a little embarrassing to wear this outside like this.." I giggled pulling him inside and into a hug, wrapping my arms around him and running a hand through his hair "And why is that? You look absolutely to die for Dip." I teased as I gave his nose a soft kiss.

"Now we don't have time to play...yet. We still need to go over one last thing before the party." He gave me a curious look as I lead him through one of the dining rooms to our large ballroom.

"What could we have left? You went over posture, manners, attire, greetings, the guest list, I mean everything." I turned clapping my hands as the small spotlight shined down on us.

"Dancing Dip, we need to make sure you know how to dance." I couldn't help but grin as I saw his whole face turn dark red. "Da..Dancing?!" I giggled as I grabbed his hand pulling him out to the floor. "Well, of course, I'm going to be showing off the crap out of you Dipper, that means you and me are going to have the spotlight dance.

He looked away embarrassed "But I...dont know how..to actually...dance." I smiled softly as I gently took his hands placing one on my hip and the other in my hand "Don't worry...that's why I am here, just relax Dipper and follow my lead."

I slowly began to lead Dipper as we slowly went through the steps of our dance, my head rested against his chest as the world around me seemed to drown out with the sound of his heartbeat.

I could tell he was beginning to gain a little more confidence in himself as he began to take a little charge. "Mmmm getting into it huh Dipper?" He blushed deeply as he spun me around forcing a small squeak from me as he caught me in his arms.

"Mmm wow Dipper...I do say I think you have earned yourself quite the treat if you keep that up." He smiled scratching his cheek embarrassed as I got up and reset our position. "Alright, lets go through this again.." He took my hand as we began our dance again "You know Dipper...you don't...have to go.."

He laughed softly "Well why wouldn't I? I mean you will be there...and...well you know I like...being with you Pacifica." I blushed softly as he spun me again, this time grabbing me and leaning me down as we both stared into each other's eyes.

I could feel my cold heart racing as I looked deep into his eye's and he stared back into mine. "are you ok?" he whispered softly as I nodded "Yeah...I think...you have down the dancing." I grabbed his collar spreading my wings as I flew like a bat out of hell to my room with Dipper screaming behind me. I burst open the door throwing Dipper across the room onto my bed as I slammed it shut.

"Pacifica what the hell is all that about..!?"

 **Dipper's POV**

I swallowed hard as I looked at a hovering Pacifica, that look she gave me shot straight through my soul and before I could say another work, like a beast pouncing its prey she was on top of me. I felt her claws tear away at my clothes reminding me of the terrifying power she had as her mouth and tongue dominated mine.

Her naked body coiled with mine as her long tail wrapped and tied around us. I was unsure when she got her clothes off, but I knew there was no talking with this Pacifica, If I have learned anything about her it was that when she wanted something, she took it and right now I was that something.

I felt her dripping folds grind back and forth against my cock and before I knew it, my cock was buried in her throat as her tongue pumped my cock. Since I knew I was gonna be her prisoner for the night, I decided to get into it with her as I dived into her pussy moaning as my tongue explored her depths.

The moans from her mouth only furthered my pleasure as I thrust my cock into her throat as she took it all with ease, her tongue working magic on my cock as I thrust all the way into her mouth, blowing my load into straight into her stomach as I moaned feeling her tongue coil around my sack giving it a massage as she milked my cock.

I could feel her hot juices pour onto my face as I licked and sucked at her clit pushing her further and further into her orgasm fueled craze as she pulled off my cock with a gasp.

She pulled herself around straddling me as her red eyes ran all over my body as she smiled panting as she lowered herself onto my cock letting out a growl as my cock pushed into her womb making us both moan.

I reached up pulling her down into a hard kiss as I began to thrust away at her folds, pushing as hard and deep as I could as her arms tightly wrapped around me. I could feel her tail teasing at my cock, and as I peeked back, I could see her tail pressed into her ass pumping in rhythm with my thrusts.

My hand reached for her breast as I massaged and kneaded while my cock stirred up her insides. "Oh god yes! YES! DIPPER HARDER! FASTER!" She screamed as I obliged flipper her over as her legs tightly wrapped around me.

I pounded her as hard as I could as she screamed and moaned my name, over and over I could feel her tighten around my cock as she rode another mind numbing orgasm.

"You want my cum?" I growled into her ears as she let out an excited gasp "YES! FILL MY WOMB WITH HOT CUM DIPPER!" She screamed as I pushed balls deep into her, gripping her breast softly as I moaned filling her womb with my hot baby gravy as I saw her eyes nearly roll into her head.

After a few hard pounds, making sure she got every drop of my love I laid in her arms, our body's panting and sweating as we reveled in the afterglow of our sex.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I grinned flipping her over onto her hands and knees helping her stay up as I began to pump into her with my still hard cock.

"I'm not going to let you rest tonight," I growled as I began to fuck her silly, hearing her moan incoherently as I gave her ass a smack. "Oh baby your body feels so amazing" I moaned as I reached down grabbing her breasts pulling her back and into a kiss as I massaged her breasts and continued to pound away at her.

I could feel another orgasm approaching as I gave another deep thrust pumping more love into her hungry womb. After I had finished I let her go as she dropped softly onto the bed, she seemed to have passed out as I reached over grabbing a tissue and cleaning my cock up.

I got up going to the bathroom splashing some cold water on my face before coming back out seeing her snuggled up to a pillow as I grinned "Nap it up babe, because for once you're not going to get much sleep tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dipper's POV**

I sat in the limo as it drove us to the Northwest Manor, Mabel, and her friends were jumping around excited as I sat nervously as hell. Not only was this one of the famous Northwest party's but also I will have to confront Pacifica's parents. The limo pulled up to the Mansion stopping by the door before the driver opened our door. I stepped out with Mabel and her friends in tow as we walked to the door. I knocked as I heard people on the other side, I was happy to see Pacifica open the door with a smile.

"Well don't you look so handsome" She teased as she opened the door wider letting Mabel and her friends by.

"Um will my sister be OK with...you Know."

Pacifica laughed "Well, of course, nobody would try anything at a Northwest party beside I told the help to keep an eye on them, so it's okay."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me in fixing my tie before leading me through the crowds of whispering and talking people. Maybe it was just my paranoia, but it felt like all eyes were watching us. We stopped at a room with snow white carpet were only a few people were talking. Pacifica pulled me over to two individuals who were standing by the fireplace.

"Mother, Father may I introduce to you, Dipper Pines."

I could feel shivers climb my spine as the gave me glares "It's um a pleasure to meet you both."

I stuttered out nervously as Pacifica gripped my hand softly. "Well, Mr. Pines Pacifica has taken quite a fondness to such a..Commoner, though I suppose there is some credit to be giving to your uncle who runs his scam of a shack." He let out a chuckle as her mother laughed with him.

I gave a nervous chuckle as Pacifica cleared her throat "Father if you don't mind I would like to give Dipper her a tour of our grand estate."

He gave her a nod as she leads me away. I let out a loud relieved sigh once we were away from them as she laughed "Don't worry Dipper they don't have as big a bite as they do barks, though I suppose my mother does but its just how they are. Besides, I feel like my mom liked you, usually she is much more of a bitch to the boys I show to her."

She brought me to the kitchen where there were all sorts of five-star treats and meals laid out for the guests. She handed me a plate as we grabbed some food before heading out to a patio were small tables with candles were set up.

We both sat down as she gave me a smile "You look breathtaking." I said with a blush as she smiled "Aww your too sweet Dipper, but you know I always look beautiful."

She gave me a teasing wink as I blushed lightly. "So are their other guest here that are...you Know like your mom?"

She nodded "Yes there are, as well as a lot of wealthy humans so there is nothing to worry about, besides they wouldn't dare to try anything at a Northwest party."

I gave a relieved sigh as we finished our food. Afterward, she leads me around chatting with some other wealthy family and teens our age; some gave me hungry looks and others looked like they were ready to punch my face in. I assumed it had something to do with how extra clingy and flirty Pacifica would act in front of them towards me. Once we finished with them all we ended up in the ballroom where couples were dancing, she gave me a grin and took my hand pulling me out to the floor no doubt to show off the dancing lessons she had taught me for the party.

I took her hands gently as she blushed lightly and smiled leading me through the steps as we waltz with the rest of the crowd. I couldn't believe how beautiful Pacifica looks; it seemed like time stopped all around us as we danced. I twirled her in my hands as we continued our dance my eyes fixed in her beautiful blue ones as I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

Closer and closer I could feel myself drifting towards her beautiful pink lips just like before, completely forgetting the crowd around us as the only thing in my world right now was her and all her beauty. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned her back taking my chance as I pressed my lips to hers getting a taste of her cherry lipstick as everything went quiet.

After a long pause of silence, I realized what I had done as I looked down at a blushing Pacifica then to the now empty floor around us as all the party goes looked at us. My mind went blank as I could hear whispering and gasping from them all as I felt frozen like a deer in a thousand headlights. I was snapped out of my trance as Pacifica leaned up breaking our kiss as she took my hand leading me in into a bow as the room filled with clapping from our dance.

Pacifica then lead me over to one of the tables sitting me down "Are you OK? You looked like you saw a ghost out there."

I blushed deeply putting my head down "I am so sorry I didn't mean to in front of everybody, aww man what if your parents saw?"

I groaned as she laughed rubbing my head "It's alright Dipper relax, I'll go get you a drink." She got up and walked away as I sighed into the table.

"Hey, bud." I heard a voice call out as I looked up to see another teen boy "Pacifica asked me to bring you to her, she got a little tied up." Something about his story seemed odd, but at a party, this big It wasn't unlikely she got stopped by some people.

I got up and followed him down a hallway and into a room, I looked around and didn't see anybody as I turned to see him shut the door. "What are you doing?" I demanded as he laughed "Cleaning some trash apparently, filth like you has no business with my girl, nor your dumb slut sister."

He pointed to the corner where Mabel was tied up with her clothes torn. I was immediately filled with rage as I clenched my fists "If you touched her.."

He busts out laughing again "As If I would ever with someone as low as her!" I lunged at him swinging my fist as I hit him square in the face, but instead of sending him flying it felt like I just hit a brick wall as I pulled back my fist.

I looked as I saw his eyes turn red as he laughed "Wow I would have never guessed a miserable filth like you would have the nerve to touch me, a vampire noble. I suppose I will have to put you in your place; I am hungry after all and I could use two snacks."

Before I could even react I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me by his punch sending me flying back across the room as my lungs gasped for air, leaving me coughing as a small bit of blood spat out of my mouth. I struggled to my feet before feeling another painful punch hit me in the back pushing me back to the floor as he pinned me beneath him.

"There that's better.." I heard him say through his breath. I heard a loud slam as I looked to see Pacifica's Figure standing in the now broken door.

I felt his foot let off my back as he walked to her "Hey baby it's about time, I was just teaching your "Friends" their place in the world since you know you belong to me."

I heard a loud smack as Pacifica slapped him leaving him dazed "You think I belong to you? I don't care what your parents or mine think, I would rather be with poor filth than your stuck up ass, and besides Dipper is worth far more than you will ever amount to and gets more than you ever will."

I struggled to my feet before hearing another smack, this time he was now holding Pacifica by her neck with his hand print on her face. "You filthy half-blood how dare you talk to me like that, you should be honored I even gave you a glance and only because of that sexy body of yours, I will show you your place too.."

Before he finished, I had grabbed off a fire stoke from near the fireplace and using all my strength slammed it against his head sending him flying across the room and into the wall as Pacifica gasped. I gathered her into my arms as he got up and started towards us again, his eyes blood red and his fangs showing. I stood up placing myself between him and Pacifica as he lunged at us.

I closed my eyes bracing for my death but was surprised when I heard choking; I looked up to see Pacifica's mom holding the young man by his neck. "Well, what do we have going on here?" She murmured giving the boys neck a squeeze.

"Do you know what happens when you strike a Northwest?" She cooed as the kid struggled to breathe. In a flash she grabbed his arm ripping it off his body as he screamed, I covered my mouth as she proceeded to tear every limb off him before tearing away at his torso ripping out his heart. I closed my eyes as I felt Pacifica's hand grip mine.

I opened them to see her mom standing with a smile and covered in blood "Pacifica dear will you take the young misses to your room please." She nodded and rushed over lifting her as she walked out of the room leaving me terrified with her mom.

She walked up to me and gently placed her hand on my back "There you go, quite the guts you have standing up to one of them." I could feel the pain in my back vanish as she gave me a soft smile.

My face suddenly turned dark red as her hand grabbed my crotch "Mmmm I can see why she's taken a shine to you."

I nearly yelped as I scooted back "I..I don't know what you're talking about I would never touch!"

She laughed giving me a wave "Dear do you think I don't know? Sometimes I watch." She gave me a wink making me turn even darker "Besides I was like her in my youth too; frankly, I am suppressed you are still in one piece."

I looked away embarrassed as she helped me up. "I'm sorry I got everybody into this...had I not been with Pacifica.."

She stopped me placing a finger on my mouth "Listen your the best thing Pacifica has right now, I use to be like her...but Like my parents I was forced into my marriage and my life was set for me. I love her...and I want her to be happy, and be able to live a...normal Life."

She leaned down giving me a kiss on my cheek "I am glad you stand up for her, and I want you to treat her like a princess and make sure she is happy, Preston might believe otherwise, but wealth isn't everything you and your sister are the perfect examples of that."

She stood up wiping her hands with a cloth from her pocket "Though I would leave the fighting to my daughter and me." She gave me another wink before leading me to the door. "Now I need to go explain this to his family and have the help clean the room; I believe Pacifica will want to see you in her room for a "Surprise."

She gave me a smack on the butt leaving me standing alone blushing. "Wow.." I thought to myself "Pacifica's mom is pretty cool."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hello readers! I know you have all been waiting for the next chapter and here it is! Sorry for the confusion about all my stories being edited and all but my current stories will ACTUALLY be updated when I edit them so feel free to re-read through it without tons of errors!. I hope you will all enjoy and feel free to drop me a review on what you think and enjoy!)**

 **Dipper's POV**

I walked down the halls making my way to Pacifica's room where she was "Waiting" for me. I was hoping my sister would be ok as I finally reached her room. I knocked softly before hearing Pacifica yell for me to enter. I opened the door but couldn't see since the lights were off, and as I stepped in feeling for the lights, I felt a hand grab and pull me in. I was thrown onto her bed as I felt hands holding me down. "Pacifica!?" I cried out as I felt hands pull off and toss away my clothes leaving me bare as I heard a clap and the lights turned on. My heart skipped a beat as there sitting in front of me was a naked Pacifica with a naked Mable next to her both with smiles on their faces.

"What is going on!?" I yelped out before being silenced by Pacifica's lips. I groaned and struggled in protests but ended up moaning into her mouth as I felt a tongue travel up the length of my cock. Pacifica continued to dominate my mouth as Mable's tongue swirled around my tip before traveling down my cock again. Pacifica pulled back leaving me gasping for air as she giggled "I told you I had a special treat, though this has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time."  
"But I told you I didn't!?" I was cut off by the feeling of my cock being swallowed by Mabel. "Mabel agreed to it as well, besides don't try and act like your not going to enjoy this too. I mean what girl could pass up the chance for a threesome and with twins none the less!" She moved down burying my cock between her breasts as Mable continued on my cock.

My heart was pounding as I watched Mabel suck me off, pulling off my cock to meet her lips with Pacifica's before going back down on me, burying her face between Pacifica's breasts as she deep throated me. I could already feel myself getting close with their duel assault on my cock as I moaned, arching my back as my seed burst into Mabel's mouth before she pulled off letting Pacifica get a mouthful before the rests exploded onto her breasts. I sat panting as I watched Pacifica and Mabel share their mouthfuls of seed before Mabel went to lick and cleaned off her breasts. Their show had gotten me already rock hard again as Pacifica giggled. "Well, well looks like we still had a lot of work to do." She motioned Mabel who climbed me before setting down on my chest showing me her wet folds as she blushed embarrassed " , make me feel good too.." I looked away embarrassed as she scooted closer "Please Dipper...I need you.." I just couldn't find the strength to turn down her request as I pressed my lips to her petals letting my tongue push and prod at her jewel as she moaned reaching her hands down into my hair.

I couldn't hold back my moans as I felt Pacifica's folds swallow up my cock as she let out a relieved sigh. I glanced up seeing Pacifica massaging Mabel's breasts as she kissed her neck forcing adorable moans out of her as I continued to please her. It turned out to be too much for her as she moaned, her juices squirting into my mouth as I swallowed and at her up bucking my hips into Pacifica's folds as I felt them tightened around my cock as well. Mabel laid back into Pacifica's arms before reaching up to softly grip her hair as she pulled her lips to hers. As Pacifica continued to toy with Mabel's breasts, I thrust faster and harder into her before slamming my cock into her pumping my hot load into her waiting body. They both sat panting for a bit before Pacifica climbed off me pulling Mabel into her embrace as they kissed, leaving me still rock hard as I sat up wiping off my face.

Pacifica moved pushing Mabel onto her hands and knees as she spread her ass for me to have a full view. "Well, Dipper? This threesome won't be complete till Mabel here gets some of your world class loving. I turned red as I scratched my chin, "Pacifica I don't know...im still not sure about..you know." I was cut off by Mabel who started to wiggle her ass "Please Dipper...I need you too..I want you to show how much you love me too.." I blushed trembling as Pacifica snuck up behind me gently stroking my stiff cock as she guided me towards Mabel's waiting temple "Don't be nervous Dipper...this is what she wants." She prodded my tip to into her wet folds but before she could force me in breaking the purity of my sister I managed to reposition and slam my cock balls deep into Mabel's ass making her gasp as I lifted her up pulling her into my arms as I rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't take that from you..not like this. But I do love you so let me show you." And with that, I started to bounce her up and down on my cock as she moaned.

Pacifica shrugged moving onto her knees as she began to devour Mabel's still dripping pussy as I dominated her ass. Every thrust seemed to send her into an orgasm as she moaned, her hand tightly gripping both me and Pacifica's hair as we assaulted her with pleasure. "OH GOD I..IT'S INCREDIBLE!" She cried out as I continued to fuck her silly. Pacifica kissed up her body making her way to her breasts before kissing back down to her folds as I continued to bounce her on my cock. With how tight her ass was around my cock I couldn't hold back too much time as I drove all of my cock into her making her cry out as I coated her insides with my seed while Pacifica licked up her juices pouring from her honey box.

After pumping the last of my load into her, I pulled out of her setting her down softly on the bed next to us as she laid passed out with a smile plastered on her face as I wiped the sweat from my brow. Pacifica grinned up at me giving my cock a few pumps as she cleaned it off. "I hope you still have some of your hot seed left for me." I smiled pulling her into my arms as I kissed her deeply giving her ass a squeeze as I grinded her folds against my cock. "You're going to have to beg for it if you want it" She blushed letting out a squeak as I prodded her entrance. " please..you know I need your cock, please give it to me." I smiled sliding my cock slowly into her making her body tremble with pleasure as it tightly squeezed around my cock sucking more and more in. After my cock was resting inside her, I slowly began to pull out my cock before slowly sliding it back in making her squirm "Dipper..you know I need it harder than that.." I chuckled gripping her ass "You mean like..THIS?" and with that, I slammed my cock into her sending her over the edge as her tongue flopped out of her mouth and she moaned.

I started to pound away at her as she limply draped her arms around my neck. I whispered seductively into her ear as she moaned, her mind completed blank from the waves of orgasms rocking her whole body as my cock assaulted her womb. "You want my hot cum to fill your up, don't you? You want your servant's seed to knock you up?" She moaned more gripping my hair "YES I WANT YOU TO FILL MY HUNGRY WOMB WITH A CHILD DIPPER!" I smirked leaning her back as I grabbed hold of her hips "As you wish mistress." I smiled as I slammed my cock with a loud slap as I dumped all the seed building in my balls into her womb as I held her hips to mine, making sure all of my seed rested in her before letting her plop onto the bed exhausted.

I looked at the passed out Pacifica and Mabel and decided I should clean up as I got up and walked into Pacifica's bathroom turning on the tub as I looked at my complete mess of hair. After the bath finished filling, I slowly lowered in letting out a satisfied moan at the warm feeling of the water on my muscles. I let out a sigh but before I could relax I heard a familiar voice from behind me "Can I join?" It was Pacifica standing with a smile as I scooted over "Of course, but I'm pretty drained so.." She laughed "No you have worn me out Dipper, I am only half human." She smiled sliding in before resting next to me. "What were you thinking earlier trying to fight that vampire? He could have killed you like an ant; it was reckless, and stupid, and." I cut her off with a kiss "And I would do it again without hesitation If people like him ever treat you like that or touch you I won't think twice to kick their asses."

She blushed deeply lowering her head "You dork...your such an idiot.." I smiled pulling her into my lap as I wrapped her in my arms "Don't you mean your idiot?" I cooed before pulling her into a gentle kiss as I felt her tears roll between our cheeks "Yes..you are my moron." I smiled "You are my everything." She nuzzled into my neck humming softly "Pacifica...is it true that your mom...well...watches us.." She coughed embarrassedly "What?! She told you that!? That is so gross I don't want to think that she watches us.." I laughed "you know your mom seems to care about you." She blushed lightly "Well...she can be a bit of a pain but..yeah me and her get along better than my dad, and I do."

I smiled leaning my head back into the water before Pacifica nudged me "Dipper...can I ask you something?" I smiled softly "Anything baby." She blushed "Well...I know its kinda a bombshell to ask but...would you..maybe consider..me turning you?" I looked at her confused "You mean..turn me..into one of you?" She nodded. "I blushed and scratched my head "That's...a tough question.." She looked away blushing slightly 'I know...and I understand if you won't want to...its just...well you know we live a long time and all and I.." I pressed my finger to her lips cutting her off "What about you? If I could find a way would you cure yourself?" She was taken back by my question as she fiddled her fingers "I don't know..." I laughed pulling her into a hug "I think for now we should just enjoy our time now, but I will think about it, baby. Because the idea of being with you forever seems pretty nice."

 **(There you go! Let me know what your thoughts are, should Dipper become a vampire? Or should Pacifica become human?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hello! Its been a while lol but I never forgot about this story so here for you is an update. It is a little late and might have some issues and stuff but between having some relationship troubles as well as an very unpleasant user on this site I had to deal with it took a little longer than I wanted. Anyway as always feel free to drop a PM or review telling me what you think and of course ENJOY!)**

 **Dipper's POV**

Since the party things for Pacifica and me seemed to improve, her family especially appeared to be a lot more tolerant us spending our time together despite them barely being around. Our school life was about the same, aside from the usual glares I would get from the other "Upper" classmen. Even Mabel and on occasions her friends too had enjoyed spending time with Pacifica from time to time, though she would tell me not to ask what exactly they sometimes do. Pacifica was an entirely different person from when I first met her; she seemed much happier for sure but also just seemed more...whole? I don't know how to explain it really but different.

Of course, things were never to last long, as I walked to my locker, I noticed a note sticking out of the door as I walked up and pulled it out. I slid open the envelope pulling out the folded paper as I opened it "Dipper Pines, you have crossed the wrong people and have stepped into dangerous territory, if you value your life then leave your blond whore."

I clenched my fist wadding it up and tossing it into a nearby garbage bin. "What was that Dipper?" I heard a sweet familiar voice from behind me as I turned to see Pacifica and Mabel. "Oh it's nothing" I chuckled as Pacifica gave me a stare signaling me she wasn't through talking about it. I walked with them to their class before heading to mine as the day continued.

After school had let out, I headed to the football field where Pacifica and I usually met. I could see her sitting on the bleachers waiting as I ran up to her. "There you are." She smirked at me as I panted softly "S..Sorry, the crowd getting out was a nightmare." She let out a giggle motioning me next to her where I sat down.

She pulled out some books and homework and leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek as I blushed and we started on her work. In truth, she didn't need me anymore to help her with homework, but we enjoyed spending the time together. "Hey, Dip do you want to go into town tonight?" She looked over at me curiously as I smiled "Sure, Mable is having her friends over so it 'd be good to get away."

She grinned licking her lips "That sister of yours sure knows how to have "Fun" right Dip?" I turned red clearing my throat. "Anyway, I can meet you in town if you want." She let out a sigh "Fine...ill just get to the good part while you finish then." She licked her lips again reaching down between my legs as she unzipped my pants making me blush as I looked around to make sure things were clear as she started to lick up and down the length of my cock. I tried to keep my hand steady as I finished writing down the rest of her answers as she started to take my length into her mouth. It also proved difficult to keep back my moans as her other hand worked and massaged my balls while her tongue coiled around my tip.

I finally kept my calm to finish her work before setting aside the notebook, gently grabbing her head as I thrust my cock up into her throat making her moan. I know she loved it when I took charges, so I lifted her head up and down my cock, shoving my length against the back of her throat over and over as she continued to work her tongue and hands.

It didn't take me long to give one last thrust before spilling my seed down her throat as her tongue pumped my length. I released my grip on her head as she started to bob up and down cleaning up the last of my seed and her spit before pulling off my cock. "Mmmm yeah, just how I like it." I blushed and rubbed my head "Well I do aim to please." She scooted next to me resting her head on my shoulder "Well keep it up, and tonight you'll get more than just that."

After we had parted ways, I made my way home, the whole time though I could feel eyes watching me in the wood. Usually I wouldn't pay it much mind with all the weird in Gravity Falls, but it seemed more oppressive than usual. I finally reached the shack heading upstairs and tossing my bag on my bed.

Mable was laying upside down reading her "Boy Monthly" magazine kicking her legs. "How was you "Homework" with Pacifica?" She teased making me blush as I smirked "About as good as your shopping yesterday went." Her whole face turned red as she hid it in her magazine. I went into the closet and laid out some beautiful clothes before sitting down and reading through the journal to do some research to pass the time. I have slowly been making a breakthrough in my research, but I looked over and saw it was almost time for me to head to town. I closed the book and put away my notes before going to take a shower and dressing.

I walked downstairs and saw Gruncle Stan passed out in his chair, so I just left him a note before heading out to town. I made sure to move quickly though with all the rustling I could hear in the woods, it was a relief when I finally got to town. I sat down in the square waiting for Pacifica for a bit before I saw her limo pull up and her step out in her casual hot pink top and skirt. "Hey, there Dip." She called over before walking to me. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." I smiled and got up "No not really." She giggled grabbing hold of my arm "Well Dip don't make a girl wait take me to the mall." I had laughed before we both set off to the Gravity fall's mall where Pacifica took me around to various stores to try on all sorts of clothes and then underwear in the Victoria secret, despite my embarrassment.

We w=made our way to the food court as Pacifica strutted her stuff knowing good and well all the other boys around us were eyeing her over, behind her was me carrying all of her bags. Not that I mind, but I did admit she could walk a tad bit slower. After finally getting to a table I dropped all of her bags down before letting out a relieved sigh "Man you sure buy a lot of clothes and shoes Paz.." She chuckled lifting my chin with her finger before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Well, I have to look a perfect as I am Dip, besides you like my new "Outfits" I got and I got a few for you too in there." I raised my eyebrow "Really?" She giggled "You will just have to wait and see them later." She got up walking over to one of the food vendors and ordering for us as I smiled resting my head in my hand. I didn't mind all the whispers around me from some groups of boys as I watched my beautiful girlfriend stand in line.

Once she got back, I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into my lap and planting a deep kiss on her lips as she happily returned the favor. After we had eaten our meal's, we gathered up her bags before heading to the mall entrance. I looked around seeing the semi empty parking lot as I looked down at my watch, I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten already as Pacifica let out a yawn.

"Man It's getting late." She sighed as I laughed "I thought vampires stayed up all night?" She gave me a cold glare sending a shiver down my spine. "That. is a stereotype Dipper." I gave her an innocent look as she laughed "Relax dork it's a joke." I let out a relieved sigh as Pacifica pulled out her phone. After talking for a bit on it, she closed it motioning me to set down her bags.

"My limo is just around the corner so just leave the bags here, and my butler will take them back to the house." I shrugged and dropped them down before we made our way back to the town. As we walked down the street, I got a familiar chill down my spine as I looked around I hardly noticed Pacifica stop as I ran into her. As I opened my mouth to speak she raised her hand to stop me

"We are being followed.." She whispered as I looked around nervously. " get to the square..it's safer there.." Before I could even blink, a figure had swooped down and bashed Pacifica on the head knocking her down, as I turned all I remembered seeing was red eyes before I was smacked in the head and the world went black.

I groaned as I started to regain consciousness slowly, my senses were kickstarted by the bumping of my head as someone dragged me behind them. "Looks like the cattle is awake." One of them joked as I tried to get my bearings. My arms and legs were bound as I sought to loosen the rope a bit. Before I could start making any progress, I was thrown forward by the figure. I looked up and recognized them as some seniors from school, but also it was evident they were vampires as their eyes glowed blood red with their fanged smiles.

"I can't believe she sees anything in this piece of shit." As I struggled to lift myself, I groaned as one of them kicked me in the gut. "Yeah she is a stupid bitch that slut, but with this guy out of the way maybe we can have some fun with us, I heard she is pretty easy." They all laughed as my anger grew more and more, I managed to get back to my feet and as one of them inched closer I sprang up bashing my head against his as he groaned and fell back. I could feel the warm blood trickle down my head as I staggered back to my feet, as I did though I was met with a fist in my face as one of the others punched me onto my back.

"That's it lets finish this fuck." The other two started towards me before stopping as a loud howl echoed through the woods. They looked at each other and before one could speak a black mass leaped from the bushes pinning him to the ground with such force it sent me rolling off the small ledge and down the hill. "I cried out and groaned as I tumbled and rolled before landing on a hard patch of dirt. Fortunately, my bindings had come loose as all I could hear on the hill were screams.

I gathered myself as best I could as I crawled away, pulling myself to my feet as I started to run. The only thing running through my head was seeing Pacifica again as I found myself in a small clearing. I was tired and bleeding all over as I tripped over myself falling, the screams from behind had stopped as I looked all around me, the moon lighting up the forest around. I heard rustling in the bushes as I started to find it harder to keep my eyes open. "Oh god.." I muttered to myself as I tried to get to my feet before falling over again. I kept thinking to myself that this was the end as tears streamed down my face, the last thing I could look up and see was the monstrous figure standing over me, wearing...a lumberjack hat..? Then the world around me turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Hello READERS! I was going to update my AT stories but I got the inspiration to continue this some more suddenly and might even update again soon lol. I hope you are all still enjoying and following along, and yes I know vampires and werewolves lol. But I just couldn't resist. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to drop a review or PM me what you thing and ENJOY!)**

 **Dipper's POV**

I groaned as my senses started to return to me, my head still spinning as I tried to lift myself up. I couldn't however as I noticed something holding me down. As I rubbed my eyes to get a better view my mind stopped in its tracks as I saw a woman wrapped around me, her red hair was all too familiar as I tried to make sense of what was going on.

"OMG!? Why is Wendy here? Where are my clothes? Where are her clothes!?" These thoughts ran through my head as I tried to calm myself down. I needed to get out of this predicament, and after some careful timing, I managed to slide myself from her embrace, despite my "Excitement" Making it a challenge to not poke her.

After Finally getting up I let out a relieved sigh "This has to be a dream right? Maybe I am dead? I remember I was attacked, and then that beast appeared...maybe I am dead?" I gulped as I heard Wendy stir and tried my best to tiptoe to the door if this was real there was NO WAY I wanted to be seen like this by Pacifica. I had hope as I finally reached the door, but they were short lived as I heard a giggle from behind me.

"You know I can take care of that for you." I gulped as I turned around to see Wendy sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread and everything. I tried to find something to say to her but found myself just muttering nonsense, with what happened and my long time crush sitting there in all her naked glory my mind just short circuited.

She stood up and strutted over to me with a smile before grabbing my waist, and with incredible strength, she spun me around pushing me back onto the bed leaving me sitting on the edge. Before I even had time to react she was between my legs pumping my cock "Mmmmm I love a midnight snack you know." She cooed at me licking her lips before running her tongue up the length of my cock leaving me helpless in her grasp.

I had so many questions already, and now I was getting sucked off by Wendy, I felt like I was going insane! I let out another loud moan as she slowly took my cock into her mouth, her hands kneading her breasts around my cock. I already felt like I was near my limit and a small part of me felt guilt that I loved the feel of her tits around my cock. It didn't take long before my hand was behind her head shoving all of my dick down her throat before blowing my load. I could hear and feel her moan as she gulped down every hot drop of my cum before slowly sliding off my cock with a pop as I shot one last spurt onto her tits.

At this point I could make sense of anything that was going on as Wendy climbed into my lap, letting my cock rest between her soft ass cheeks as my face was buried in her mounds. "Mmmm looks like your roaring to go again, good I like my men with a little animal in them." She giggled to herself as she bounced her ass up and down.

At this point, I could control myself as I reached up to grab her breasts, taking one of them into my mouth as I suckled her nipple. I don't know what was coming over me anymore, I felt horrible guilt in my gut about doing this, I love Pacifica, but something was forcing me on in my mind. Wendy moaned as I ravished her breasts before lifting herself up and then slowly lowering herself down onto my cock as she let out a satisfied and lustful growl, her hands running gently through my hair before my whole cock was resting inside her.

I pulled myself from her breasts with a gasp before reaching around to squeeze her ass. She wrapped her arms around my neck before nipping at my ear as her words danced around my brain. "Fuck me like an animal Dipper, make me your bitch." She cooed. And I did just that like I was given a command my body acted lifting her up slightly before thrusting wildly into her, the loud slaps of my cock into her soaked pussy filled the room as she bounced on my lap. "Oh FuCK YeS MorE!" She moaned as I continued my sex filled rampage on her.

My body wanted to go deeper and harder as I stood up and turned her around, fucking her from behind like an animal as Wendy moaned drooling in satisfaction. "YeS! FUCK HaRDer Dipper!" She moaned as I bend down, slamming my cock into her womb with every thrust. I could feel my balls tightening, ready to release their seed as I her walls clenched around my cock. "OHH FUCK I'm CUMMING! FiLL mE With CUM DIPPER!" Wendy moaned out as I tried to stuff my cock as deep in her womb as I could.

Just then, by some hand of luck or fate, I was freed from my sex crazed trance as A familiar voice screamed "NO!" I knew the voice very well, and it sent shivers down my whole body. Before I could see her, I felt a strong force against my chest pushing me back and freeing my cock from her. As I hit the floor, my seed burst from my cock managing to reach Wendys back and ass before shooting onto the floor.

I let out a mixed gasp of relieving and moan from my orgasm as I looked up, my gaze met with the blood red gaze of Pacifica. "Pacifica! W..Wait! I don't know what..!" I struggled to catch my breath, and steady my thoughts as her gaze shifted to Wendy who to my horror had fangs, and the same eye's I had remembered before I lost consciousness "Wendy!? What's going on!" I yelled as Pacifica swiped at Wendy with her claw's

"You Werhussy! That cum belongs to ME!" She screeched as Wendy rolled avoiding her swipe.

"Ha, your just mad that he never fucks you that hard huh? You undead bitch!" Wendy laughed as she lunged at Pacifica knocking her off the bed and onto the floor.

"YOU REDHEAD WHORE!" Pacifica screamed as Wendy got ready to pounce on her.

In truth, I was terrified by what I was witnessing, but I wasn't going to let anyone lay a hand on my loved one. Just as Wendy leaped at her my instincts kicked in as I jumped to my feet stepping between them before grabbing Wendy by the waist and slamming her pack onto the bed "ENOUGH!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could.

The room was eerily silent now, filled only with the sounds of my heavy breathing. I opened my eyes to see to my surprise a somewhat terrified Wendy. I released her and stood back up, looking behind me to see even Pacifica trembling slightly. "What..the fuck..is going on," I commanded as Pacifica stood up and Wendy sat on the bed.

"I would very much like to know Dipper, I have been looking for you for three hours, and I finally track you here and find you wildly fucking her!" I turned to Wendy who seemed to stiffen up at my gaze "What did you do to me!? What or even who are you!?" Wendy casually laid down covering her breasts with her arm. "Isn't it obvious...I'm a werewolf."

I was stunned hearing this, I though I'd known Wendy and NEVER had I even had thought she could be a werewolf, or even that they ACTUALLY existed! Though I guess I should be that surprised considering my girlfriend was a vampire. "What happened to me?" I asked crossing my arm's as Wendy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I was out last night exercising and heard a commotion coming from the woods. I could smell those disgusting vampires and figured they were out hunting prey. It wasn't till I smelled your blood that I changed and attacked them. You had rolled down the hill, and after I had ripped them apart I went to get you, but you passed out. So I brought you to my house and treated your wounds."

"What are you magic or something too?" I asked narrowing my gaze as she chuckled "No dork I'm a werewolf, we can lick our wounds to heal them quicker, so I licked your's." She licked her lips as I heard a muffled "Bullshit.." from behind me. I turned giving Pacifica a glare as she blushed before focusing again on Wendy.

"And what about just now!? Why could I stop myself!"

Wendy laughed "Well probably because you're not satisfied enough, but it's probably because I am in heat. We werewolves have a way of bringing out the "Animal" In our mates, though I doubt you were opposed." She winked at me making me blush before Pacifica burst to her feet.

"That is enough, you hussy! You knew damn well he belonged to me!" She yelled stomping towards her as Windy sat up "Yeah so what!? He owes me his life! He would have died had I not saved him, show a little more gratitude you bitch!" She hissed at Pacifica. At this point, I have had absolutely enough drama for tonight as I grabbed them both "That is ENOUGH!" I yelled at them both.

"I will not have this turn into a bullshit werewolf, vampire love affair!" I swung Pacifica setting her down next to Wendy. "Look, what about me huh!? I have been a tool for long enough! I almost died last night and to make matters worse, against my will I was forced to cheat on you Pacifica! Have either of you thought about how I feel in any of this!? Or are you two just concerned about who owns me!?"

I was fuming as all my frustration and confusion came seeping out. They both looked away, red-faced with embarrassment and guilt as I felt tears form in my eyes. What started as an amazing night with Pacific has turned into a horrible nightmare, the what once would have been a dream come true having sex with Wendy was tainted by guilt. I felt like I was going to burst as I let out a scream before turning around and storming out of the room.

Somehow in my anger, I made it to the bathroom as I filled the sink with cold water before slamming my head into it. I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh as I pulled myself from the water. I stood there; head hung low as I tried to calm and steady myself. "Jesus...what am I going to do.." I took a few steps back before sliding down the wall of the bathroom. "I'm a wreck.." I laughed to myself, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping my face.

I don't know how much time had passed as I sat there in the bathroom. After I finally felt I could handle myself, I stood up before leaving the bathroom and going back to the bedroom. I opened the door and peeked in seeing Pacifica and Wendy sitting as if waiting for me to return. I stepped inside as they both looked my way, Pacifica climbed off the bed before walking over to me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dipper.." She whispered softly as I wrapped my arms gently around her "I should be sorry...I feel horrible..." I looked up to see Wendy standing up "Don't be Dipper..It was my fault...Just after you chasing me so much time before, I should have restrained myself knowing you were with her.." I sighed as Pacifica released me, now everything seemed awkward as we stood there.

"So...what do we even do now..?" I asked looking at them both as Pacifica blushed "Well...Dipper..me and Wendy here have done some negotiating..."


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hello Readers! I am sorry for the delay, bla bla bla excuses I know but let me just say, WOW What a season premier for SVFOE. That was really intense and now I cant wait for the rest of the season lol, though it did spark some ideas for a story or two lol. Anyway here for your lustful enjoyment is the next chapter. As always feel free to PM or drop a review letting me know what you think and ENJOY!)**

 **Third Person POV**

Dipper gulped hearing those words "Negotiating?" he questioned as Pacifica blushed. "Well...sorta..more like a truce really...for you though! I have been pretty possessive of you...and well...with my other...requests I have made of you, I thought of a way to make it up to you Dipper." Pacifica walked up to Dipper softly taking his hand and pulling him to the bed. "I know you were not into your sister and me but..." Dipper turned red as Wendy climbed on him as well pressing her soft breasts against his chest.

"How about a threesome with me?" Wendy teased sticking her tongue out with a wink as Dippers heart nearly stopped. This whole time he had even forgotten that he was still completely nude as the two girls peeked down at his "Approving" friend. "Now don't get the wrong idea Dipper..your still mine alone, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to share you a little unless you're against this.." Pacifica traced her finger up and down the length of his cock making Dipper moan softly "Of course not.." Pacifica smirked glancing over at Wendy "And who knows, maybe I can get some use out of her too...if she can keep up that is." Wendy chuckled "Please, princess I doubt you can handle riding on the "Wild Side."

Wendy moved down burying Dippers cock in her breasts as she kneaded them, Pacifica following behind as she pressed her breasts against Wendys. Pacifica couldn't help but turn red at how much bigger Wendy's breasts were than hers, but it didn't deter her determination as she took Dipper's cock into her mouth. Dippers mind was spinning at the not only hotness of his girlfriend and ex-crush pleasuring him but at the realization that this wasn't a dream.

Deep in the back of his head though he was still slightly angry at all that had gone on, and still feeling like he was being fought over like a prized bull Dipper decided to take things into his hands. Both Wendy and Pacifica were surprised as Dipper reached down and grabbed the backs of their heads, bringing their lips together as they both blushed deeply.

"If either of you wants some of that you're both going to have to show me you can get along," Dipper said with a smirk as they both looked at each other for a moment before their tongues started to coil with each other. As they kissed Dipper pulled their heads down to his cock where they began to get to work on it with there lips and tongues. Both Pacifica and Wendy could hold back their moans as their nipples poked and flicked against each other. "Mmmmm just like that.." Dipper moaned encouraging them on as they continued, breaking only to meet each other's lips before going back to work.

It all proved too intense for Dipper as he let out a moan, bucking his hips between their breasts as his cum burst onto their faces. Both Pacifica and Wendy were eager to get all they could as they licked along his length, coaxing out all they could before they licked up all they could. Dipper panted as he looked down at them with a smile, nothing turned him on more than both watching them clean his cum off each other's faces AND knowing that he was in control.

After they had finished, they both made sure to show Dipper all his seed they had gathered before swallowing it down. By now Dipper had already "Regained" himself as he pulled his cock from their breasts sitting up "Alright..now who gets this cock first?" Both of them rushed to turn around giving Dipper a breath taking view of their beautiful rears.

"Dipper fuck me first! You know this pussy is the only one for your cock!" Pacifica panted out as she shook her hips back and forth. "Forget that, take a ride on the wild side Dipper, make me yours and breed this bitch." Wendy moaned seductively spreading herself for Dipper as he smirked giving both their ass's a smack.

"Hmmmm..." Dipper pondered his options as he ran his hands along the contours of their perfect rears. "I think...I choose...YOU!" Wendy gasped as she felt Dippers cock slam against her womb. Pacifica let out a disapproving grunt as Dipper flipped Wendy over on her back, lifting her legs over his shoulders. "Don't think you get left out, Wendy's got some work to do on you too." Dipper grabbed Pacifica's arm pulling her over onto Wendy as she went to work licking and eating out her wet folds.

"Now give me a show Pacifica, and MAYBE I will give you a hard pounding too." Dipper chuckled as he started to thrust himself into Wendy's tight folds, Pacifica moaning as she rocked her hips back and forth and fondled her breasts for Dipper. Wendy couldn't muster many words aside from the occasional "Fuck" and "Oh GoD!" as she rode her sexual high, her pussy getting tighter and tighter with every orgasm that shook her.

Dipper reached up Pulling Pacifica into a kiss as she moaned into Dipper's mouth. Dipper could feel himself nearing his limit, and he could tell so was Pacifica as he thrust harder and faster. Just before reaching his peak though he pushed Pacifica off of Wendy, earning a sneer from her as she was just on the verge of her climax. Unfortunately, she could only watch as Dipper leaned down to Wendy's lips dominating her mouth with his tongue as his cock emptied his balls into Wendy's hot burning oven.

After finishing, he pulled away from Wendy leaving her gasping for air as she grinned satisfied, drool sliding down her smiling face as Dipper slowly pulled his cock from her body's tight grasp. Dipper then proceeded over to Pacifica who was just about to finish herself off before Dipper stopped her. "Off the bed, now!" He commanded as her body straightened up and she got off the bed.

Dipper smirked sitting on the edge as he spread his legs "Now come and clean my cock off, and don't even think of getting yourself off yet." Pacifica nodded crawling over and working her tongue over Dipper's cock, licking up the mix of Wendy and his juices getting him nice and stiff again. "Mmmm now turn around and show me that ass girl." Dipper cooed as Pacifica stood up and turned, giving her ass a small shake as Dipper's hands gripped both her cheek's bringing her back into his lap as his cock ground against her wet folds making her moan.

"So here is the deal, Pacifica, you're not going to cum until I cum again, and ONLY when I cum can you." Pacifica turned to face him "But that's not fair! I am already so close because of you..and you just came!" She was shut up by Dipper bucking his hips as his cocks tip flicked her jewel making her gasp. "I don't want to hear it, I decide who gets this cock and If you cum before I do it won't be you who gets it for quite a while understand? Now time for you to get to work.." Dipper grinned lowering her down onto his cock as Pacifica bit her lips trying to keep herself from cumming just from him penetrating her.

Dipper wasted no time testing her limits as he grabbed her hips pulling her down onto his cock. "Man your so tight Pacifica, I hope you haven't cum already." he chuckled as he started to bounce her in his lap. "I havnt!" She moaned as he snaked his hand up to her breasts, resting his chin on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. "What was that? No what?" He gave her another hard thrust as she gasped, forcing her words through her teeth "No Sir!" She moaned as he nibbled on her ear. "That's better." He whispered as he continued to torture her with every deep thrust into her dripping pussy.

Pacifica's whole world seemed to spin as her mind slowly drifted, one thing was for sure that she wouldn't cum until she could feel Dipper's hot cum filling her insides. Dipper continued his assault, turning her around in his lap so he could get a nice mouthful of her breast as he continued to bounce her on his stiff cock, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass filled the room as they fucked. Pacifica's arms were wrapped tightly around Dipper as he pounded wildly at her womb, her lip bleeding from how hard she was biting down on it.

Pacifica's mind was on a thin string, every drop of her will holding back her ready to explode orgasm "O GoD I cANt!" She moaned as tears slid down her cheeks. "You will! Or no cock for a week Pacifica!" Dipper responded thrusting harder as she screamed silently "I..DipPEr PlEAse!" She begged as he tightly gripped her hips "One month Pacifica!" Dipper grunted as her nails dug into the Dippers back. "I..I.." Pacifica gasped as Dipper pulled her back, bringing her eyes to his as their foreheads pressed against another's "ONE YEAR PACIFICA!" He grunted thrusting faster and harder until finally, the floodgates burst, pouring his cum into Pacifica's cum starved womb.

Finally, her body bust as Pacifica let out a scream, tightly wrapping her legs and arms around Dipper as her whole body shook and sized up from what was probably the most intense orgasm of her entire life, so intense that her mind turned to complete mush as she drowned in her orgasmic bliss. Dipper even found himself unable to pull his cock from her body's vice like grip as his cock throbbed with every load of cum he deposited in her.

The whole room was filled with the steam and musk of their sex as Dipper panted, letting Pacifica ride the waves of her well-earned orgasm as long as possible. He would whisper softly in her ear his love for her while she mumbled incoherently, telling her that he and his cock would always be hers as he ran his hand through her hair. After what was probably a half hour Dipper lifted Pacifica from his lap, laying her down on the bed as he got up with a sigh.

"Man, what a workout," he whispered as he left the room, going to clean himself of all of Pacifica and Wendy's love juice and also down a whole carton of orange juice from Wendy's fridge before returning. After he had cleaned up Pacifica and Wendy a bit as well, he crawled into Wendy's soft bed before pulling Pacifica and Wendy up to him, letting them rest against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them.

Dipper let out a relieved sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, besides them, he could see the moon reflecting off the fogged up window as he chuckled. It was so strange how his life recently seemed to go up and down so much. It was true that things had seemed to have gotten pretty dangerous since dating Pacifica, but he still wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved Pacifica and only wanted her to be happy, though the thought that maybe she would be more comfortable and safer as a human did float through his mind, it was quietly faded out as Dipper yawned and slowly drifted to sleep with his girls in his arms.


	17. Results!

**(AND THE RESULTS ARE IN! Now first of all let me just thank EVERYBODY who voted or PM me for there support and there votes. also I want to make it clear that NONE of my stories are being discontinued. I will take the first place result and work in it for a month or two then go on to second place and so on. Also on that note the exception will be Marco and Stars Mewberty adventures which I will continue on the side so I don't get too burnt out on my other stories lol. ANYWAY here are the results!**

 **Playing with fire 27/ True Love 9/ Dipper's choice 7/ Finn's quest 6**

 **And there you have it! Playing with fire with a whopping 27 votes! blew the other ones clear out of the water lol. So I will be working on that story first for all you Marco X Hekapoo fanatics like me lol. I will keep these chapters up until I finish the next chapter then take them down so if your following the story Ill replace the chapter name with something so you know its a real chapter and not a notice. ENJOY!)**


End file.
